


Visiting Skyfall

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [18]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Poly-V, Transgender Q, character cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James had suggested they visit Skyfall, Q decided and set everything up so they could go for James' birthday, now it's a matter how things will go.





	1. Searching

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this using the [Inktober Writing Prompt List](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/165962180628/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday)
> 
> As such, I will update it once a day. Only reason I started posting on day six was I had a long week and my muse wanted a header for it too.

Q’s POV

He’s surprised when James suggests that they visit Skyfall next month. Surprised enough that he goes hunting for all the information on the lodge and its reconstruction. He’s startled that there isn’t anything more than the outer walls and roof done. Why hasn’t it been finished? That leaves him in a bit of a quandary. He both wants to ask James about it and he wants to surprise his blue eyed spy with having it done and ready to go.

While he is at Six for a late shift, he decides to ask his brother’s advice. He knows what Harold would do, he’d finish the lodge and present it as a readymade gift. He’s just not sure if that’s the right way to go, so he’ll ask Jared. It’s rather handy, having a sibling who specializes and understands people so well.

He snickers when Jared answers the phone with: “Everything alright?”

“Yes, it is, I need advice.” He answers with another snicker.

“Oh, good, I was concerned considering you’re at work and don’t normally call me then,” his brother comments, relief evident in his tone. “What do you need advice on?”

“Skyfall,” he replies bluntly. “It’s been more than two years since it was destroyed, and over a year since the reconstruction began, but the only thing done is the outer walls and roof. Would it be bad form to have it completed and furnished before we are supposed to visit next week?”

Jared starts laughing, a low, rich sound that makes him smile.

“I’m in my lab right now, and I had the idea to check and see what all we would need to take with us to Skyfall, so I looked in on its rebuilding.” He explains, continuing on his project as he does so.

“If someone other than you or Harold were to ask me a question like that, I’d say it’d be wise to consult with your partner.” His brother comments as he stops laughing. “However, as it’s you, and I’m sure after working together for two years and being something more than friends for the last year, I’m moderately certain he’d understand.”

He hums thoughtfully, pausing his clean up, and tipping his head to the side.

“Beyond that, I suspect that the reason it’s not done is he doesn’t want it to be like the original one. The one he has such bad memories of.” Jared continues voice even, thoughtful even. “Perhaps it would be good. You could make it different, give it a new life without negative memories attached to the future of it.”

That decides it. He’ll have it done and finished before they are supposed to leave in five days.

Now then, he best get to searching for who and what he will need. First up, he needs to get the original floor plan and design a new one. Before he leaves in the morning, he will have everything set up to have the contractor start. He knows several contractors, the beauty of owning several different buildings.

Hopefully James will like his birthday gift.

Now then, time to get to work. It’s a good thing he can multitask.


	2. Barefoot

James’ POV

It sometimes feels awkward sleeping with Alec when Q isn’t in the flat. Most of that comes from the fact that they are nothing more than friends. They’re slowly becoming good friends even. That doesn’t stop them from getting ready for bed and sleeping on their individual sides with space between them for Q to crawl into when he gets home for the rare occasions that they are still in bed when he gets there.

Other times it feels normal. He knows he can sleep without having to worry that someone will kill him when he is with the ex-spy. Alec wouldn’t allow it for the simple reason that it would emotionally hurt Q. He’s well aware that the older man does not tolerate threats to their shared partner.

Then there are times where it’s somewhere in the middle, where he doesn’t want to sleep alone but doesn’t necessarily feel secure with an ex-Double-O sleeping with him. On those days his initial wariness about the blonde rises to the surface, and he finds himself having a hard time getting to sleep and staying that way. His instincts reminding him of the threat Alec presents.

Tonight is one of those nights where it feels normal, and he drops off to sleep almost immediately.

It’s just after six am when he is awoken by cold barefeet brushing against his skin as Q joins them in bed, snuggling into the middle spot and moving about for a bit to get comfortable.

“G’night,” he mumbles, kissing a shoulder as he scoots just a bit closer.

The next time he’s aware, it’s because Q’s icy feet shift where they are currently positioned as the younger man crawls out of bed, stumbling towards their en suite.

Stretching, he rolls towards his side of the bed, considering getting up to get a changed into running clothes and go out for a bit.

He’s still debating about it when Alec gets up, muttering, “You can cook breakfast, I’m making the coffee and tea.”

Chuckling, he agrees with a nod before getting up and making the bed out of habit. He really doesn’t have to, he knows the other two won’t care one way or another, but that doesn’t stop him.

“Morning James,” Q murmurs as the younger man exits the en suite and walks over to him.

For some reason, he notices that his boffin’s feet are still bare, and it seems almost erotic, definitely endearing.

“Hello,” he replies softly, hands coming to rest on slender hips.

“I work for a few hours later, but figured I would spend the morning with you two,” the dark haired genius informs him. “Any plans?”

“Breakfast and cuddling,” he answers, leaning in to lightly kiss Q on the lips.

“I like those plans,” his boffin hums against his lips.

“Come cook James, coffees almost done,” Alec declares, walking towards the room if he’s not mistaken.

Chuckling, he presses another quick kiss to Q’s lips before letting go and stepping back. “Any requests?”

“Something with eggs and cheese,” the younger man answers as they leave the room.

“I can do that,” he agrees before asking his co-partner, “Preference?”

“Food,” Alec responds, carrying a steaming mug that he is sure has tea in it.

They both tend to take care of Q before themselves.

The hacker settles in the middle of the sofa before taking the tea, and he finds his eyes drawn once more to the younger man’s feet, causing him to snort at himself as he makes his way past the sofa and towards the kitchen. He’s seen Q’s barefeet plenty of times, why are they drawing his attention today? 


	3. Warmth

Alec’s POV

Q’s planning something, he thinks as he watches the younger man tap out something on his touchpad pulled out of the end table drawer, the hints of a smile playing at the edge of the hacker’s lips.

The question is what? There are so many things he could be plotting. That’s the nature of the brothers after all. If there is one thing he has learned in the years since Jared saved him, it’s that all three brothers have a tendency to seek forgiveness rather than ask permission.

He joins Q on the sofa, kissing the dark haired genius’ temple and murmuring, “What mischief are you up to?”

Setting his touchpad down, the boffin’s hand taps out a quick beat against his leg.

It takes him a moment to realize it’s morse code. As soon as he does, he realizes what Q is telling him. The plotting is a birthday present for James. One the younger man is nervous about but doing anyways.

Warmth spreads slowly from where the hacker is touching him throughout his body as he answers in the same manner, wrapping an arm around narrow shoulders and tugging the smaller man close.

How’d he get so lucky? He wonders as he presses another kiss to Q’s temple.

“Breakfast is done,” James announces as his co-partner carries the tray with food for all of them into the room.

“Thanks love,” Q replies, smiling fondly at the blue eyed spy.

It doesn’t take too long for the three of them to get situated on the sofa and the tray between them on Q’s lap.

Silence reigns as they eat.

He knows that the boffin is probably working out any kinks or holes in his plan. Carefully taking his time to insure that everything will be as good as possible considering there are only a few days left until the blue eyed spy’s birthday and when they’re supposed to start their small vacation.

He doesn’t know what’s going on in James’ head right now, probably something to do with work, Q, Skyfall, or some combination of the three. There is something distracted, almost wistful about the spy.

He decides not to ask, at least not this moment, because he’s enjoying the quiet time spent between the three of them. A bit of cuddling and time spent just enjoying their morning.

“I’ll probably be a bit late this evening. Partly because I am running James’ mission, and it should be relatively brief, and partly because I have a project to finish.” Q remarks as he finishes breakfasts, setting his fork down and glancing between them.

He nods slowly, pressing another kiss to the younger man’s temple, “That’s fine.”

“I take it you already know what I am supposed to be doing?” James queries as he stands, taking the tray and now empty dishes with him.

“Yes. I know, I helped make the arrangements for the three missions happening in the next four days between you, Moore, and Hanson.” The boffin replies with a sharp nod as he rises. “I wanted to make sure our vacation has a lesser chance of being interrupted.”

There is something warm in James’ eyes as he returns from the kitchen. it’s the same sort of warmth he is used to seeing in his own eyes on the rare occasions he’s seen his reflection while watching Q. Mostly in clubs with mirrors.

Oh yes, whatever plan is currently forming in the dark haired genius’ mind will probably be fully fleshed out and highly enjoyable. He’s looking forward to James getting a taste of the brothers single minded ability to pull off what should be impossible.

Now then, what is he planning on doing for his friend’s birthday?

 


	4. Compliment

James’ POV

He’s not sure if he is terrified or pleased by the concept of their vacation, if that’s what one wants to call it. Why the hell did he suggest that they go to Skyfall? Yeah, there are outer walls and a roof. Possibly even some plumbing, but it’s completely unfinished. He never had the energy or desire to go near it to finish it.

Kinkade still lives in his cottage on the property but he hasn’t heard from him in a while.

He shoves those thoughts away as he gets ready to head into Six with Q. He knows that he has a short job that Mallory thinks he’d be best for. He’s just not sure exactly what on the details because M and Q have been a bit tight lipped on it.

“I’m ready,” he hears Q announce, prompting him to move a bit faster.

He meets the smaller man in the main living room less than a minute later, whistling appreciatively at how those slacks fit. Crap, was that crossing one of those lines he shouldn’t ever cross?

The boffin just smiles at him fondly, and a little bit of the pressure that comes with wondering if he crossed the line fades away.

“Feel free to stop in around dinner time,” Q murmurs, kissing Alec once before joining him by the door.

They are quiet as they make their way to the car but it’s a comfortable sort of quiet. The only problem he has with it is it leaves space for his head for his thoughts to turn back to Skyfall. Why in the hell did he think it was a good idea to go there? Maybe as a way to confront the past with support? Of course the both of them might think he’s being stupid over nothing. Or not want to stay once they see what sort of mess it is.

“Thank you for bringing me in,” the boffin tells him when they park a bit later.

He nods, considering resting his hand on the hacker’s back and deciding against it as they don’t do a lot of public displays here.

“I’ll have your supplies ready by the time you have finished getting briefed by Mallory,” the younger man tells him as they enter the building proper in the sublevels where Q’s offices reside.

“Excellent,” he hums, stopping just shy of where the cameras are to catch the hacker’s wrist in a light grip and pull the boffin close for a kiss.

“Until later,” Q murmurs, kissing him back before shoeing him towards the lift.

He smiles, whistling softly as he rides it upstairs to the offices above. Technically he knows there is an office up here for Q as well, but the young quartermaster rarely uses it. Of course, there are also offices for the different Double-O’s as well but most of them rarely use their offices.

The briefing is quick. It’s a relatively simple assassination of a drug lord who is beginning to influence politics in a way that will be harmful if allowed to continue on. When he’s done speaking with Mallory, he heads downstairs to where Q rules over his minions and underlings. Most of the day shift seems to be fluttering around, in a buzz, though he pays very little overt attention to them.

“Excellent timing,” the quartermaster comments as he appears beside him, “Come along.”

He nods, ambling alongside and smiling at the easy way Q gives orders and instructions.

He accepts both, startled when he discovers actual explosives in the gear. Things that he can make go boom in a big way, along with several different possible places to use them in the paperwork.

Grinning mischievously, his partner comments, “I thought you might appreciate that sort of assignment. Originally he wanted to send Moore. She’s doing the one you were going to get.”

Laughing quietly, he sets the case down, cupping Q’s face between his palms and kissing the boffin slowly.

“Thank you,” he murmurs against supple lips.

“Of course,” the genius hums, “Try not to blow everything else up while you’re at it.”

That causes him to laugh harder, grinning mischievously at the younger man with knowing hazel eyes.

 


	5. Fallen

Alec’s POV

What is his mischievous best friend plotting? He wonders as he watches them leave in the morning. Q had left the touchpad setting out and the screen unlocked. Of course he took it as an invitation to look at it.

Snorting, he realizes that Q is having the remainder of Skyfall rebuilt and refurbished. There are some similarities to the original building based on old blueprints, but most of it has been shifted about and changed from minor to major ways. Then there are the furnishings, a lot of it is based off of the stuff James had in his flat, and part of it is the furniture that James had left in storage rather than moving in with him.

Oh Q, that can be a very dangerous game, having minions fetch it and take it to Skyfall to be used. If it works, that will definitely be a win, but if it doesn’t that could be a problem. He’s well aware that his best friend has fallen in love with both of them. They’ve discussed it a few times. He’s just worried that this is going to backfire on the dark haired genius.

Of course, if James does something too stupid, well, he was a Double-O once upon a time. He can come up with plenty of ways to take out any pain caused by James being stupid back out on the blue eyed spy. However, he is going to try for optimistic and hope that nothing will go wrong.

Now then, apparently the first day of their vacation and trip to Skyfall is James’ birthday. So, what can he do to add to it? Q’s already got Skyfall dealt with, probably in more ways than his co-partner will realize.

Hmmm. It’s rather a quandary. He doesn’t want an impersonal gift. He also doesn’t want something too personal. Dammit he hates when he can’t figure out the right sort of thing.

With Q it was a lot easier. They’ve literally had years as friends. Their friendship is the basis of everything between them. The same cannot be said about this James. It’s only been a little over two years since they met, and just a few days past their first anniversary as a poly relationship.

Well, he is aware that James is a bit insecure and actions that show the blue eyed man is welcome seem to have the most effect. Right then, he can work with that. Q’s seeing to the building and furnishings. He’ll see to the food and desert, and afterwards cuddle. Cuddling is a favorite for both of them.

Grinning, he texts Q, —Any plans for food supplies? —

—Not yet, first there needs to be a fridge and that’s not getting put in until the second in the morning. I planned everything for us getting there in the afternoon. — his best friend answers.

—Right. Well I’m borrowing a minion to make a food delivery in the morning. Any suggestions which one?—

—Sure, I’ll introduce you at supper.— Q answers less than a minute later, as if that was expected.

—Until then, love—

He tucks his mobile back in his pocket as he grabs some paper and makes a list of everything they are going to need. He’ll drop it by the grocer they use along with details for when they need everything by. He’s got complete faith in their ability to find it, no matter where they have to go to do so. It wouldn’t be the first time after all.

A few hours later he heads to MI6 to join Q for dinner, stopping at one of their favorite restaurants to get them food. He also picks up a box of chocolates for his love.

He bypasses the sentries without them noticing that he’s passing them. Along with several other guards and two locked doors. The third one gets him however, and he finds himself trapped in a small hall.

“Hello Alec,” R remarks as the second door opens and she steps in.. “I thought he was joking when he said you’d get past most the security, of course he wasn’t. Come along.”

Chuckling, he inclines his head politely, “R.”

The rest of the trip through the building is quiet as he observes the various minions and agents.

The lab is nothing like he remembers. Instead it’s set up like a bullpen with each minion having their own work station with a large u-shaped station in the middle, a sofa directly behind it. It’s not overly bright in the room, and he draws the attention of most the minions and underlings judging by how quiet things get.

He recognizes the Double-O sprawled on the sofa from when Q hosted dinner.

“He’ll be with you shortly. He is dealing with a small situation.” R informs him, motioning towards the sofa and returning to her duties.

“Still treating him right?” Wright queries as he shifts positioning on the sofa.

“Always.” He answers seriously before smiling fondly as he continues, “I can assure you if I didn’t, he would make his displeasure known.”

Grinning the Double-O nods in agreement. “It is rather magnificent to watch him deal with problems, even if he gives our entire division headaches by rivaling some of us from trouble making abilities.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I will never rival the trouble making abilities of certain agents.” Q announces as he appears beside them, eyes gleaming mischievously. “I’ll be in my office for a bit, try not to blow my domain up.”

Wright just starts laughing as the quartermaster loops their arms together and heads towards the back wall and the series of doors he can see there.

Once they are in the privacy of a very Q office and the food is settled on the corner of the desk, he finds his arms rather full of his best friend and partner.

“I’ve wanted a hug most of the day,” the dark haired genius mutters as he hugs him.

Nosing gently at Q’s temple he murmurs, “Then I’ll hug you as long as you want.”

They stay there like that for a while, until he hears his partner’s stomach growling.

“Right, food, anyways, you’ve gathered what my birthday gift is?” Q queries as he steps back and turns towards his desk.

“I did, and I decided to do the food and desserts, just need a minion to borrow to deliver it all.” He agrees, settling on the sofa as the quartermaster hands him a takeout container and fork.

Grinning, the dark haired genius settles beside him, “Thank you,” it’s almost mumbled as the boffin hums in pleasure. “I told the food minions not to worry about food, only tea today.”

They spend a few minutes eating together before the conversation picks back up, “Why are you redoing the inside of it?”

“Because he hasn’t and I think it’s due to too many memories, most of which are painful in some manner.” Q answers with a shrug.

He nods slowly, “Logical.”

“I just hope he likes how I designed the new innards.” His partner states calmly, only the barest hints of unease in the younger man’s voice.

“I can knock his head into a wall if he doesn’t?” He offers, head tipping slightly to the side.

“No, that’s not the right answer, if he doesn’t like it, I’ll have the crew come through and redo everything.” Q responds with a shake of his head and a shrug.

Kissing his love’s temple, he remarks, “I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. He’s a bit taken with you after all.”

Q doesn’t say anything, just press a bit closer, eyes closing.

They stay like that until there is a hesitant knock at the door.

“Right, that’s your minion.” His partner comments as he straightens and stands.

Snickering, he follows suit, taking the time to trash their takeout dishes and clean up.

Opening the door, Q motions the person on the other side in, “Lexing, this is my partner Alec, he is in need of your assistance for the next few days. Alec, this is Lexing, they will be the one to find anything needed and have it delivered on time. Lexing often does runs to outposts for me.”

“Sir,” Lexing greets him, nodding in his direction. A moment later they step outside the office, giving them the illusion of privacy.

“I’ll call before I get off, depending on what time it is, I’ll catch the tube or wait for you to come get me.” The boffin murmurs, voice pitched so only he can hear him.

Cupping Q’s jaw, he kisses his partner, “Until then love.”

Now it’s time to go work on retrieval of supplies. 

 


	6. Water

James’ POV

He’s happily surprised by the fact that the mission goes smoothly. He gets to kill the target, ending another fool’s life. He gets to blow a bunch of things up, with full permission to do so. He even gets to go swimming without it being life and death. A delightful change as he loves spending time in the water. Overall it’s a very pleasant time.

Of course, it doesn’t stop the stress that rises to the surface as he returns to Six to report in.

His mind circles back to the fact that Skyfall is not in any state for them to stay in.

Q’s taking care of the arrangements, he reminds himself repeatedly. There is no way they will be staying somewhere that lacks all the amenities the boffin thrives on. So they’ll probably stay at a local inn or a rented cottage. Hell, he wouldn’t put it past Q to buy a place nearby and have it upgraded.

Reporting and debriefing goes thankfully fast. There is minimum paperwork for him to do, though he thinks a big part of that is due to the fact he hates paperwork. When he is done with all of that he checks in Q Branch for his boffin.

Several minutes are spent just admiring the way Q gives orders and directs the various minions.

The earpiece he forgot he had in clicks on, “ _Why are you staring at my ass?_ ”

Chucking, he taps it off before closing the space between them. He stops just shy of touching to answer quietly, “Because those slacks frame it perfectly.”

Laughing softly, Q closes up his system and packs the laptop into its carrying case. “Try not to let them blow everything up over the next ten days,” the boffin remarks when R stops next to them.

She nods, the hints of a smile playing at the edge of her lips. “I can give orders for a few days, and I can message you if something major happens that requires your attention. We both know you can get into the system from anywhere if you want to.”

Q shrugs, facial expression giving nothing away.

“I’ll drive,” he offers with a playful smile, “If you’re going home.”

“Have fun boys,” R tells them before making a shooing motion towards the door.

They stop by Q’s office to grab the younger man’s jacket before leaving.

“Did you get a chance to use the pool?” His partner queries as they leave.

Grinning, he nods, “I did. It was relaxing.”

“Excellent,” Q hums happily.

The rest of the trip through the building is quiet, and when they slip into the car, he debates about whether he wants to try kissing his partner or not. Yes they are very affectionate when they’re at home, but he still isn’t sure of the boundaries when they aren’t at home.

“You’re over thinking,” the boffin states, lacing their fingers together as he turns the car on.

He nods, lifting their hands to kiss Q’s knuckles, “I’m trying not to do the wrong thing. You don’t touch people in public normally.”

Frowning, Q’s brow furrows and he worries his lip with his teeth as he thinks. When the hacker starts speaking, it’s almost as if he is measuring each word. “I don’t like strangers and acquaintances touching me. I don’t mind people I know. I’d say I definitely know you. It’s like the kissing in my office or the quiet places, I’m good with it. You’ve not tried using it as a weapon, that’s what counts.”

He nods slowly, letting go of his partner’s hand just long enough to shift into gear so they can go. It definitely leaves him something more to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are well loved


	7. Confusion

James’ POV

When they get home Alec already has dinner cooking, so it becomes a matter of just relaxing until it’s done. He enjoys the post mission cuddling that seems to be part of their routine. It’s a part of their routine he appreciates. It’s nice to have someone to cuddle with who wants to cuddle with him that he doesn’t have to worry about trying to kill him afterwards.

That night he finds himself lost in thought and easily distracted. He’s a bit confused, not that he plans on saying that aloud. Mostly because he doesn’t understand why he is confused. It’s not like Q isn’t an affectionate person. Hell, the boffin is far more affectionate than he would have guessed. He’s seen it plenty of times. Been drawn into it plenty of time. It still confuses him.

He doesn’t know how to put it into words.

Sleep doesn’t come easy to him, instead he twitches and wakes at every sound, something that rarely happens when he is with his partners. Eventually he gives up on sleep and heads to his room, getting changed into sweats and going out for a run.

He’ll work off the nervous energy in the least destructive method. Although getting plastered sounds like a good idea too. But they’re going to be leaving first thing in the morning and he doesn’t want to be stuck in a car while nursing a hangover. He’s done that plenty of times and really doesn’t like it.

When he gets back to the flat he’s a bit surprised to see Alec in the kitchen and Q napping on the sofa, that is not where he left them.

Great, he thinks gloomily, I’ve screwed up their sleep.

“Go shower,” the ex-spy suggests, lips twisted into the hints of a smile. Green eyes a bit too understanding for his comfort.

Nodding, he uses the shower closer to his room, taking his time and scrubbing himself thoroughly. By the time he’s done, he feels a bit better physically, even if the racing thoughts about Skyfall and his foolish idea to visit it have resurfaced.

He’s barely out of the bathroom door when a cup of strong coffee spiked with something else if he’s not mistaken is handed to him.

“I’d say things work out,” Alec remarks with a lazy shrug, “but we both know that isn’t always the case. So instead I’ll go with have faith in him,” the older man motions towards the living room, “if nothing else.”

He takes a long drink of his coffee, smiling as the flavors burst across his tongue, considering what he wants to say. “That’s not always easy.”

Snorting, the blonde retorts, “If it was easy it wouldn’t be faith.”

That sends a bolt of understanding through him akin to a lightning strike.

It explains so much about their relationship. He’s always wondered how an ex-Double-O and teenager became such good friends that it lasted well into the younger man’s thirties. It’s not something he’ll ever ask however. That sort of faith is hard won. To a point it confuses him, mostly because the other times in his life he tried having that sort of faith it hadn’t turned out well.

“There’s more coffee in the kitchen,” Alec comments, making him realize it’s been several minutes since he was handed the one he has apparently finished.

“Thanks,” he mutters, following the older man into the other side of the flat.

He definitely doesn’t need to be thinking about it right now. Actually, he’ll see if Q would mind cuddling, he wants to cuddle. That’d be far better than brooding about things outside of his control, or at least feel like they are outside of his control.

“Brood and cuddle,” the hacker comments sleepily. “I’m cold.”

Chuckling, he fits himself into the spot that Alec normally uses and finds himself relaxing as the boffin re-situates himself and goes back to sleep. He toys with wild black curls, drifting off feeling comfortable and slowly relaxing into sleep.


	8. Impasse

Q’s POV

There are times he feels like there is an impasse between James and Alec, he thinks as he stretches, watching the way both his spies glance between him and each other. There is nothing verbally said between them, but that doesn’t make it feel less there.

Sometimes he thinks he should bring it up during one of their scheduled talks. Other times he worries that doing so will take it from being a subtle feeling to fact. Maybe he should enlist Jared, if only to find out why there seems to be an impasse between them. He’s pretty sure it has to do with him. He’s just not sure exactly why and over what.

“You look pensive,” Alec murmurs in Russian, watching him with concerned jade eyes.

Shrugging, he replies in Russian, “I’m just debating about something I noticed with myself.”

“Want to discuss it?” His best friend queries, settling beside him and sticking to Russian.

He shakes his head, not answering aloud.

“I didn’t realize you both know Russian,” James comments as he pokes his head out of the kitchen, “or is that Ukrainian?”

“Russian,” Alec answers switching back to English.

“I know both,” he responds with shrug. “Along with several other languages.”

“Breakfast is almost done,” his blue eyed spy remarks, ducking back into the kitchen.

He smiles, leaning into Alec’s side and closing his eyes. He is not going to fret about whatever is wrong between them right now. They aren’t due for another relationship talk until they get back from their little vacation to Skyfall.

Actually, he twists, reaching for the touchpad in the end table. He’ll check in on the progress being made. Hopefully everything will be done before they get on the road, as long as the arrangements were carried out as agreed on. As soon as he opens the email he gave the contractor foreman, the first thing he spots is an email from the foreman. It’s full of pictures, both before and after, along with detailed info on what they did, and questions for if there is anything he wants changed.

—Pleasant Morning Jake,  
It looks good, if there is anything that needs changing I will get back in touch with you after we get there and see it in person. For now, you all did awesome. Thank you for the hard  work and effort.  
Q—

Closing it down, he shoves it back in the drawer, pleased with the progress. By the time they get there this evening, everything will be ready and in place. Hopefully James will like it. This definitely won’t become an impasse, he’ll change whatever he has to in order to make it right.

“Over thinking?” His best friend queries, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Possibly.” He mutters, shrugging, “I’m both excited and worried.”

“It’ll be fine.” Alec states reassuringly. “For shear, pure stubbornness if for no other reason.”

He chuckles, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He opens them back up as the smell of fresh made omelets and his favorite blend of Earl Grey fills his senses.

“Thank you,” he states softly, smiling fondly at James as the blue eyed spy hands him a plate and sets the cup down on the end table.

Right then, breakfast, then travel, all will be well. 


	9. Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for James mis-pronouning someone

James’ POV

Whatever was bother Q seems to have passed between when he had partially stepped out of the kitchen and when he brought the boffin tea and breakfast. He is under no illusion that the food is the part that cheers him up, instead he’s moderate sure it’s the tea. Q is a bit of a crab prior to his morning tea, as he has discovered. That comment about doing more damage before his first cup of tea that the quartermaster had said when they first met is probably in reference to the fact that tea-less Q is not a nice person.

When they are done with breakfast a bit later, they split to get showers. Q takes the one attached to their bedroom, while they use the secondary shower. A little bit later, the three of them have packed everything up and are in a rather bland 4x4. The few bags they have are tossed in the boot, except for Q’s laptop case, that goes by the younger man in the back seat.

The trip feels like it is both longer and shorter.

They stop for lunch just a little past the half way marker, visiting a small village.

With every hour they get closer, his nerves spike once more. Reminding him that he has no idea what Q set up for their sleeping arrangements as the boffin has been rather tight lipped on the topic. It makes him nervous.

When they pull into the village not far from Skyfall, he stops at the petrol station and queries, “Where too?”

“Petrol and then Skyfall,” Q answers, hazel eyes appearing almost amber as the sun hits his glasses.

He’s not sure he’s actually ready to go there, he thinks even as he nods in agreement.

Alec actually takes over driving, leaving him to stew in the passenger’s seat. Something seems almost off as they make their way to the property and down its long drive way. Things seem different. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s not the one driving or some other reason. When they pull up to the front of the lodge, a petite woman is waiting beside a car. She’s familiar, though he can’t actually place her.

“Everything is as directed,” she comments when Q gets out of the car, tossing a key chain in their direction.

Q catches it with ease, grinning at her, “Thanks Lexing.”

She gets in the car and leaves without saying anything else.

“Happy birthday,” the boffin states softly, offering the keys.

He narrows his eyes as he accepts the keys, glancing between them and Q.

Heading towards the door, he wonders what he is going to find on the other side. He only ever had the contractors rebuild the outside of the lodge, not the inside. Even that he can see some differences in. All of the plain glass windows have been replaced by stained glass windows as far as he can tell. Some with plant and tree designs, others with animals.

Unlocking the front door, he slowly pushes it open, peering around as he does so. His first thought is it is nothing like he remembers. It’s still mostly wood tones, but not the ones it used to be. He recognizes a lot of the furniture as his from the storage unit.

Turning back to the pair waiting by the door he can only think of one word, “How?”

Smiling at him, Q motions to the room at large, “I have a few contractors in my employee, they can be very handy. Anything you want changed, I can have the contractor fix.”

Instead of responding to that remark, he sets to exploring all of the changes to the Lodge. This is definitely not the Skyfall he remembers in any way, shape or fashion. He’s not sure if he is happy about that or not. Part of him wants it to have pieces of the past, but another part of him is relieved it doesn’t. There are too many dark memories for him to want it to be as it was. That’s a large part of why the construction had been halted.

This is, his mind falters for a moment, this is awesome.

Setting the keys on the new amber marble counter, he makes his way back to his waiting partners and pulls Q into a tight hug.

He can feel the smaller man smiling against his neck as slender arms loop around his waist.

“I take it you like it?” Q queries when he eventually lets go.

“Yes, now get inside,” he answers with a grin. “There’s definite exploring to do.”

Laughing softly, Alec remark, “I’ll grab the things out of the boot.”

Lacing his fingers with Q’s, he tugs the smaller man in after him, deciding they can definitely explore together. He’s only looked at the front of the lodge so far, there are plenty of other rooms to go through. He’s quite sure Q had to pull some strings to do this, not that it’s surprising. When the boffin decides on something it happens, at least that’s been his experience with the younger man.

This trip is probably going to be better than expected. It’s already blown his worries out of the water. Of course Q would fix this place as part of the arrangements. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

“I’ll make dinner,” Alec announces a bit later, drawing his attention to the fact he’s brought everything in.

“Is there food?” He queries as he finally lets go of Q’s hand.

“Yes, that’s what Lexing was here to deliver. They’re very good at getting tasks done.” The dark haired man answers with a grin. “I’m happy to see you’re excited, I was worried,” the younger man’s voice trails off and he shrugs.

He nods in understanding, cupping Q’s face between his palms and kissing his partner long and gently.

This has already passed all expectations. There’s a part of him that’s worried things will go wrong, but he’s going to try and take Alec’s advice to have faith in Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bad day so a comment or two would be helpful.


	10. Honor

Alec’s POV

He would have been more shocked if James hadn’t liked the surprise and renovations to the lodge. Q’s got good tastes and he’s got a pretty much unlimited pocket. Of course the hacker can get things done in quick order when he wants to.

“Did you know?” James asks him when Q excuses himself to the bathroom.

“Yes,” he answers as he acquaints himself with the kitchen. “He did the arrangements for the contractors and most the furnishing, I made the arrangements for the kitchen and food. Happy birthday.” He opens one of the cupboards, revealing the variety of alcoholic beverages to be found.

Laughing, James eyes the selection. “What are you planning on making?”

“Ghormeh sabzi and pita bread, with ghoraibi,” he answers as he  sets to cutting up the vegetables.

“Beef or lamb?” the younger spy queries.

“Lamb,” he replies, waving a knife towards the fridge. “There’s beef too, but I had other plans for that.”

James goes through the cupboards and pantry, then the fridge and freezer, looking at everything. “Other plans huh?” There is something mischievous to the blue eyed man’s tone. “And if I wanted to do something with it?”

He keeps a straight face even though he is internally laughing, “I ordered extras for just that reason.”

Q snorts as he joins them in the kitchen, “I could cook something.”

“No!” both him and James respond immediately, before snickering at each other.

“I have yet to burn anything down,” the hacker tells them almost tartly, light eyes giving away his amusement.

“Right, but you can leave it in my capable hands, scout’s honor the redoing of the lodge is more than enough,” he remarks, holding the knife up by his head.

Snorting again, Q retorts, “You are as far from a scout as I am troublemaker.”

James starts laughing, bright blue eyes crinkling in mirth.

He shakes his head, going back to working on the dicing of the vegetables for the stew. It will take a bit for it to cook, once he has everything ready.

“Why don’t you two go relax?” he suggests, motioning towards the other room.

“Have you looked at the upstairs or downstairs yet?” Q queries, head tipping sideways.

“Not yet,” James answers curiously, “Come look at it with me?”

“Sure,” his best friend agrees, brushing a hand against his side before leaving the kitchen with the blue eyed spy.

He’s not surprised by that action. The younger man tries to be equally affectionate with them, not that it always works as planned. To honor each relationship and respect that each is important in its own way.

So far today’s gone decently, hopefully that will continue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipes for the food Alec makes [Ghormeh Sabz](https://turmericsaffron.blogspot.com/2008/12/ghormeh-sabzi-persian-herb-stew.html), [pita bread](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/232719/chef-johns-pita-bread/), and [ghoraibi](https://www.thespruce.com/ghoraibi-butter-cookie-recipe-2355436)


	11. Seasons

James’ POV

He delights in exploring the lodge with Q. It seems that every room has been given at least the most basic furnishing. The master bedroom has an ensuite, while the other four rooms share two bathing and bathrooms combined.

There is a gym, a small office space, and the basement is a combination of a wine cellar and weapons vault. So far it’s empty but that won’t last for too long.

“I had the tunel restored as well,” Q comments with a small smile. “The stained glass is actually solar glass, it will generate electricity year round, the walls have been reinforced and the insulation is one of my own design.”

Stopping, he turns and cups Q’s face between his palms, kissing his partner long and gently. When they finally come up for air, he murmurs, “Thank you Q.”

The boffin’s ears turn light pink and his eyes drift mostly shut,  “You’re welcome love.”

He kisses Q again, this time a bit harder, warmth spreading through him as it does every single time his partner says that. It’s so very unexpected and sometimes hard to believe but he slowly is coming to.

When his stomach starts growling, he grins playfully. “Let’s go see how close to done Alec is with food,” he suggests, kissing Q one more time before slipping his hand down the boffin’s arm to his hand and squeezing briefly.

“Good idea,” the hacker agrees squeezing back.

He’s rather curious what the lodge will be like throughout the seasons, he thinks as they head back upstairs. He’s got a feeling it’s going to be far more welcoming now than it has ever been in his memories. He’s actually looking forward to discovering it with his partner and co-partner.

Perhaps having to take time off won’t be so annoying now that he knows he can come here. Even better, he  can bring them with and they can spend plenty of time making new memories here. Maybe even retire here eventually, to get away from the city life where it’s hard to see where threats are coming from.

Later he’ll talk to them about it. For tonight, he’s going to enjoy the surprise that his partners arranged for his birthday. 


	12. Instrument

James’ POV

He's halfway through eating dinner when he realizes what's gone. There's no piano. His mother had a piano here. What happened to It? He doesn't actually remember it getting blown sky high with the rest of the original lodge.

“Do you know what happened to the piano?” He asks Q as he sets his fork down and stands to get a second plate.

“It’s in storage, the previous M hadn’t sold it, on the off chance you were still alive somewhere.” The boffin replies with a half shoulder shrug. “I didn’t know if you would like it back here or not, as records showed it belonged to your parents.”

While he’s making his plate he thinks about that. His mind is bombarded by the memories of her playing, learning to play at his mother’s side, his father laughing and cheering them on. The piano wasn’t the only instrument he learned to play, it just the only one his mum taught him. He can’t remember the last time that he thought of that part in his life.

Returning to his spot, he glances between his partners, both of which are quietly eating.

He nods slowly, his voice is low as he answers, “Mum used to play, she was a concert pianist.”

Q smiles softly, nodding, querying softly, “Do you play?”

Wistfully, he murmurs, “It’s been years. It’s been handy a few times.”

Chuckling, Alec remarks, “Probably helps when dealing with certain types of people.”

Laughing, he nods in agreement. “That it is.”

“I can have it brought here if you want?” Q offers almost hesitantly.

He takes a minute to think about it. “I’d like that. Where would it go though?”

“I design the back lounge and solarium with space for if you wanted it.” The dark haired man replies, twisting around to pop his back. “Tomorrow I will call the movers, they can have it here by the day after so it can be put in place.”

He leans close as Q straightens and kisses the boffin lightly on the cheek. “Thank you,” he murmurs, nuzzling the dark haired man’s jaw.

Q leans into him, replying as his eyes drift shut, “You’re welcome.


	13. Foolish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th folks!

Q’s POV

He’s very happy that James likes his birthday present. He had worried that his blue eyed spy wouldn’t like what he did with the place. While the vast majority of it is nothing like it was originally, there are still some traces of it, if James wanted to see them. The type of paneling and counter top for instance, though new colors same style.

Now he’s feeling a bit on the foolish side. Why is he stressing over the fact that he had James things from storage furniture wise moved but he hadn’t had the few things from the original lodge put in because he didn’t know if James would actually want them since he knew how much his second partner avoided this place.

“Excuse me,” he murmurs as he rises and heads to the bathroom.

Washing his face, he grumbles at himself for a moment. This is seriously not helpful. He refuses to be the one who screws this getaway up. Actually, if he has his way, nothing will screw this getaway up.

It’s their first sort of vacation, not working at the same time and not staying in the flat, since getting together last year.

Of course, he’s never been very good at vacations. They leave him with far too much time to think. Which might be why he has only been on one actual vacation since turning fifteen. Right. So. How to deal with this? Go spend time focusing on his loves. He’s sure there is plenty about them he can get overly focused on.

Yep, he’s definitely feeling foolish right now.

“Everything alright?” Alec queries from the other side of the door, letting him know it’s been awhile since he excused himself apparently.

“Yeah, just give me a sec,” he replies, happy his voice is even.

He can hear the barely there sound of the ex-spy walking away.

Washing his hands and face again, he straightens out, and then decides that he better dry off as well. He doesn’t want them to think he was crying when he wasn’t. while he doesn’t find anything wrong with crying, and Alec’s held him through several cries over the years, he doesn’t want them worrying about it when it’s not happening.

Right now he’s just a bit too lost in his thoughts. That’s it. He needs something to focus on besides the racing in his brain. Sometimes being a genius with a tendency to over think can be a really annoying combination.

Rejoining his loves in the dining room, he discovers that they have already picked up and put the dishes in the washer. How long was he lost in thought?

Hugging him from behind, James rests his chin on his shoulder as he queries, “Better now?”

He smiles, nodding slightly, “Yeah. Just got distracted thinking.”

Alec steps in front of him, tapping him lightly on the tip of his nose. “C’mere you over thinker, we’ve got the fire going and James said something about music to listen to.”

Chuckling, he presses back into James even as he tugs Alec closer to hug. He definitely appreciates his partners and they apparently know him very well.


	14. Haunted

James’ POV

They spend the rest of the evening curled up together on the oversized sofa that Q bought that matches his love seat. He’s actually curious where the boffin got it considering he’s never seen one this big before and has a feeling the answer to that question would have to do with knowing someone useful.

They end up drifting off to sleep cuddling. Which isn’t all that unusual.

As the fire dies out and the heating kicks on, a chill passes down his spine. Instantly he is fully awake and scanning the room for a threat. When he can’t see one, he stands up carefully, making sure not to disturb his partners, mostly Q.

As a kid he used to think that the lodge was haunted. That was doubly true after his parents deaths. He knows logically that it isn’t. It can’t be. But the feeling is still there. That there is something just outside of his sight watching him. Maybe a threat, maybe not.

Grabbing one of the knives from the kitchen, he does a sweep through the entire building from roof to cellar, then checks on the tunnel just to be on the safe side.

When he gets back to the kitchen to put the knife away, Q’s in the middle of heating some water, while Alec is apparently getting the fire going again.

“None of the windows or doors were opened, however I am pleased to report that the app I installed on your phone while I was tinkering yesterday worked and it set off an alarm when you opened the tunnel.” The boffin explains without him having to ask why they are awake.

Now that’s a bit embarrassing. He should have realized that Q would make sure this place is secure. He’s well aware of the edge of paranoia that exists for the younger man due to his upbringing by an ex-Double-O and a mother who was terrified of having a second child kidnapped.

“When I was a kid I used to think this place was haunted,” he admits as he settles on the counter next to the sink, drawing one leg up to rest his chin on his knee.

Head tipping, Q thinks about it for a long moment before nodding slowly. “That makes sense.”

That response throws him off. He hadn’t expected anything of that nature. After all, the boffin is normally a hyper rational and logical to a fault at times.

“I know you haven’t seen mom much, but she’s haunted. She’ll probably always be.” The younger man tells him with a shrug. “There are times I have known I’m not alone, even when there isn’t another person anywhere in the area. Are there ghosts of people? Maybe, I don’t know. What I do know is there are ghosts in the machines all around us. Hell, my brother’s Machine is a perfect example of that.”

“Machine?” he repeats, locking on the one word that makes sense and doesn’t all in one.

“Harold has a super computer. It’s unique. That’s all I’ll say on it.” Q replies with another shrug. “That’s how I knew he was taken before John could contact me. That is also how I hunted him down and sent Moore after them.” Smiling warily, “Well, that and the truly impressive amount of satellites I can break into if I need to.”

“Which he sometimes breaks into just to read in another language, though he’s probably never going to admit that,” Alec remarks as he joins them.

“I only did that once, cause I had a head cold.” The hacker mutters, the hints of a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

“What about you?” He asks with glance at his co-partner.

“I’ve been in too many situations that should have lead to death not to believe in ghosts.” Alec answers with a shrug.

Well that’s unexpected too. Of all the things they could have said that was not what he would have guessed.

Q tips his head, gray eyes shifting to a greener tone as they go distant, as if he’s seeing things that aren’t there, slowly rotating to look over the entire expanse within line of sight. When the hacker blinks the green seems to be gone, and he smiles almost softly, definitely not a smile he’s seen too often on the younger man’s face.

If the expression in Alec’s mossy eyes is anything to go by, the ex-spy hasn’t seen it much either.

“Of the three of us, Jared’s the most dangerous, though one wouldn’t realize it because of his tendency to heal than harm,” the hacker remarks, seemingly off topic as he sets to making himself a cup of tea as he does so.”I’m the deadly one, though that’s no surprise. Harold’s the one who is both vengeful and merciful.” Tipping head slightly, the younger man continues, “One thing all three of us agree on is ghosts, whether they are shades of the memory, the code within the code, or the feeling a place develops.”

The younger man falls silent as he drinks his tea.

“I don’t know about you two, but I suspect there’s a nice, new bed around here somewhere and we should definitely give it a try,” Alec suggests playfully.

Snorting into his tea, Q retorts with, “Three beds, two sofas and one futon.”

“My point exactly. That nap was nice but stretching out properly sounds good.” His co-partner hums. “Or stretch out on the floor with some nice blankets near the fire.”

Chuckling, he chimes in, “Well you did just get it going again.”

Maybe this place is haunted, but for the first time in his life, he doesn’t think it’s a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated for anyone who'd like to leave me one. 
> 
> I can be found on tumblr as JaimiStoryTeller and on twitter as @jaimist0


	15. Intimacy

Q’s POV

The next time they wake up is several hours later in the master bedroom. He had made sure all the main rooms had beds in case James decided wanted his own space, but that was probably a silly concern to have since his spies had agreed without saying a word that all three of them would continue their sleeping together.

Now it’s time for him to be awake according to his brain, but he doesn’t actually want to get out of bed. Actually, what sounds like a good idea right now is exploring his partners. Hmmm. He’ll have to check with them when they wake up whether they are alright with that or not.

“I hope you’re not plotting world domination,” James mumbles, kissing his clothed shoulder.

“Nope, tea and intimacy.” He answers, rubbing his jaw against the top of the blue-eyed man’s head. “In no particular order.”

His spy shifts on the bed, scooting up a bit to cup his jaw with calloused fingers before kissing him soft and sweetly.

“Whatever you’d like Q.” It’s whispered against his lips, a solemn oath, a promise.

Smiling, he kisses his partner again, leaning into James’ well toned body.

“Morning love,” Alec murmurs against the nape of his neck. “I’m making hot beverages, then I’m available for whatever this happens to be.”

Chuckling, he twists around a bit so he can kiss the green-eyed ex-spy on the lips.

“Tea and intimacy,” he replies happily.

They rarely do anything more than cuddle but sometimes he likes to just touch. With Alec he knows the boundaries. He’s not as good with them when it comes to James.

As his best friend leaves the bed, he turns his attention back to James.

He presses their lips back together in soft, affectionate kisses. His hands wander as he lightly pushes at the blue-eyed man’s broad shoulders, urging him to lie back down.  When his partner does so, a wave of satisfaction washes through him.

It never fails to surprise him, the amount of trust James has put in him. Hopefully he’ll never break it.

Since his second partner tends to sleep in pants and pajama bottoms only, there is plenty of warm, firm skin for him to run the tips of his fingers over. While he enjoys touching either of his partners like this, he doesn’t do so too often. Mostly because he worries it will push the boundaries a bit too much one day and that will be that.

Shoving those thoughts aside, he wiggles until he’s in a mostly seated position, taking his time to map out firm muscles, sleek lines and fading scars. He gets lost in his head as he does so. He enjoys the different textures.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

He leans against the door frame lazily as he sips at his coffee and watches his best friend and co-partner. It’s not too often that his hacker gets handsy, but it’s always amazing to see, even more amazing to feel.

Q’s total focus is on what he’s doing. His fingers alternate pressure, discovering what the best type is for each and every centimeter of body laid bare before him. It’s intimate and connecting, sometimes sensual, sometimes sexual, always intense.

He smiles at the scene, grinning as James gasps, arching into the contact when Q finds a particularly sensitive spot.

He might not find the younger spy attractive, but he can enjoy the aesthetics of different forms of pleasure exhibited by Q and James together.

-oOo-

James’ POV

He always forgets exactly how intense and world altering it can be to have Q’s hands on his body. The dark haired genius focuses purely on sensation and the effects those sensations cause. Instinctively he knows it’s not actually meant to be sexual, even if he does end up hard as a rock and wanting more.

It had surprised him the first time the boffin had asked if getting him off was alright. After all, that first time hadn’t been about coming, even if he had all over his pants. He’s perfectly fine with it, and as much as he longs to return the favor, he knows that’s not really Q’s thing, and doesn’t push.

Now he just turns himself over to the care, enjoying being the one taken care of, rather than the one doing the taking care. It’s intimacy in a form he’s not used to. Something he wonders if he deserves at times. Yet Q seems to think he does, and he trusts the boffin’s opinion on the matter over his own any day of the week.

This is definitely a good way to wake up in the morning. 


	16. Defiance

Thomas’ POV

He was a teenager when he started training with his parents in the caring for the property and the family as best as they could. It was a long standing tradition that had been true for his parents, and their parents before them.

He hadn’t been the primary grounds keeper for long when the Bonds died and their young son had been taken to live with other relatives. He’d been sorry to see James go.

Over the years that followed he had continued to keep the house and land to the best of his ability. Every month money came, for his salary and for anything needed for the upkeep. He was even told to write the accountant if more was needed than sent, which only happened once when part of the roof had started to cave in unexpectedly.

When he was informed that the boy had died, he had mourned for what could have been. After years and generations of Bonds, there were none left. The family was gone. An accountant had showed up to make the arrangements to sell everything, and he had been given a pension that would insure he’d never need to work again.

His wife had tried to look on the bright side, pointing out how the house may be lived in once more. Yes, the family is gone, but they’re not forgotten.

He’d been surprised when the piano had been taken before everything else by a mover.

Then the impossible happened. The boy had returned alive and well, bringing a woman he clearly cared for with him. The assault on the house revealed exactly how dangerous James had become. It revealed all of the personality and sass in the small woman, but it wasn’t enough to save her. He had mourned her death with James, for the loss of such a person whom he had been impressed by.

The old house had been completely destroyed. Nothing of it remained worth saving. He had grieved for that loss as well.

He had been surprised when James sent a construction crew to rebuild the outer walls and roof of the house since it had seemed that he hadn’t cared that it was destroyed but that was all that was rebuilt.

For the last year the house had sat untouched, nothing more completed.

Then last week two men had showed up early in the morning. By late afternoon they were joined by a swarm of construction workers from all walks of life. A freight lorry is parker to the side of the building and unloaded with more speed than he’d expect.

Of course he had gone to investigate. After all, who the hell are all these strangers swarming about the property? Their entire focus is on the house, but he still doesn’t like having so many strangers he doesn’t know about around.

Almost as soon as he breached the circle of vehicles that came with the group, a portly woman with silvering hair and an easy smile had appeared at his elbow.

“Good afternoon, is there something I can help you with?” She queries, watching him with dark eyes.

“Who are you and what are all of you here for?” He replies questioningly, try to keep his voice polite even though he wants to growl.

“Tegyd Webb, my crew and I were hired to rebuild the inside of the house in the next six days so the owner can inhabit it.” She answers, offering a hand.

He shakes it firmly, sighing because she didn’t say who the owner was and he has a feeling asking would lead to a very circular conversation  in which it’s not answered.

“I’m the groundskeeper, Thomas Kincade,” he introduces himself, peering around at all the people and supplies being moved. The wood tones are good, different than what they had been.

“Right then, well, I need to get back to work on this, if you need anything, feel free to tell me or Jake over there,” she waves a hand towards a tall, bald man. “I’m day crew, he’s night crew.”

She nods at him once more at him, before taking off, calling out to some of the workers as she goes.

He spends a while snooping around before his wife calls him asking him to pick up milk and bread from the store. Grumbling, he does so, planning on stopping back at the house and not actually getting a chance to because she ends up sending him on a bunch of other errands.

Two days later he makes it back to the house, to check on where the builders are in the progress, and he’s startled to discover that most of the freight truck has been emptied. How in the hell did they get so much done so fast?

He’s searching for Tegyd and Jake when a person materializes in front of him. “You’re not part of the construction crew, who are you and why are you here?”

His eyes narrow on them, “You’re not part of the crew either, why are you here?” he retorts coolly.

“Lexing, and it is my duty to make sure that all of the furnishings are in place as directed as the construction crew finishes everything up.” There is something in their tone that brokers no questions. “You may return when the owner calls for you. Until then, go away.”

“I’m the groundskeeper,” he retorts.

“That doesn’t matter. You are not on my list of people who are allowed in and near the house during the rebuilding process.” Lexing informs him, waving a hand towards the road. “You may return when you’re called for.”

He considers ignoring that, but the two obviously armed men that appear on either side of him, emerging from the area around them. So that’s the way things are going.

He doesn’t argue as they escort him away, but he’ll still keep an eye on the house. There are just too many strangers about.

So he checks in every little bit, staying just on the edge of the property and watching.

He ends up being away when the construction crew leaves, doing something for his daughter whose husband is currently away on business, and then his wife asks for his assistance just before he is to leave for the house to see what has been done with it.

By the time he  is finally able to get there, there is a single dark car parked in front of the house. Right then, he might as well introduce himself to whoever the new owner is. After all, he’s been caring for this property for most of his life. Depending on how things go, his son will take it over if the new owners plan on keeping it maintained, unless of course they plan on bringing someone in from elsewhere.

He uses his key to unlock the door, considering calling out a greeting to see who is around but also wanting to get a look around the lodge first. From what he can see everything has been changed and he’s not sure he actually appreciates that.

“Hold still,” a low voice hisses as he hears the click of a gun being cocked.

“I take it you’re the new owner?” He queries, stopping his movements for the time as he glances over the living room.

“Q we have unexpected company,” the low voice is a bit louder, pitched to carry without being a shout. Someone knows what they are doing.

“Company?” he hears a familiar voice he hadn’t expected to hear mutter.

James? Is that James? He thought this place was sold.

“Go ahead and put that away,” he hears a soft voice suggest, “had I realize he hadn’t decided his dedication was done with pension, I would have added him to the list of people allowed around.”

A moment later a slender man with glasses and James appears in the corner of his vision. Turning, he finds himself looking at a third man, taller than James watching with him with narrow green eyes, hand beside him and still holding a handgun.

“Q, Alec, this is Kincade, the groundskeeper.” James introduces him, with a warm smile.

He turns the rest of the way to face the boy, and is surprised to see him so relaxed. He can’t actually remember the last time James had looked so comfortable in his own skin. It had to have been before his parents deaths.

The smaller man, Q he’s guessing, heads towards the kitchen.

“There’s already coffee, if you want some,” that’s out of Alec before he joins the man with glasses in the kitchen, tucking the gun away as he does so.

James comes over to him, still smiling, “I am happy to see you.”

“You too, my boy,” he replies, clapping the younger man on the shoulder in welcome. “I was expecting a new owner.”

“Q decided as a birthday gift to fix this place up.” The boy answers, looking around like he still hasn’t adjusted to it. “It’s rather unexpected.”

He nods in agreement. It’s very different than it used to be. That has to be part of the unexpectedness of it all. Still, he’s happy the young master is still alive and well.

A bit gruffly he asks, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Chuckling, James glances towards the kitchen, “That’s a complicated question. I’m dating Q, who is also dating Alec.”

Blinking, he takes a moment to process that. How would that work? Actually, he doesn’t want to know. Instead he’ll just hope for things to work out the way the boy’d like. Maybe there will be kids in the house one day again.

“Alec’s making food, and I have coffee for you heathens who doesn’t drink tea.” Q remarks as he emerges from the kitchen, handing James a cup before turning his attention to him, “Tea,  coffee, or juice?”

Chuckling, he shakes his head no, “I best be going, I have errands to run.” Directing his attention to James, he queries, “How long will you be here and should I expect a war this time?”

“The rest of the week, and part of next,” the boy answers with a grin.

“If there is another war, this place is not getting blown up again, and anyone who tries is going to find out exactly how pissy I can be,” Q mutters. “Besides, my brother would warn us if there was an idiot on the way.”

His chuckling becomes laughter, this person is an excellent match for James. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the lovely comments and kudos, thanks for reading!


	17. Jubilant

James’ POV

It’s been a good morning so far, he thinks as he watches Kincade leave.

It had started out with them having a rather intimate, explore and touch sort of morning. Yes, Q’s the one who did most the touching, but that’s alright. He enjoys the way the younger man touches him, taking his time mapping out his entire body. It’s still a bit of a revelation how amazing it can feel to just be touched, minutes and hours with nothing more than caresses and strokes. Feathery kisses and sensual massages.

Alec had joined them after watching for a bit. Probably so Q could explore the ex-spy to his heart’s content as well, when the phone had chimed, and the ex-spy had set the mugs down, silently grabbing his holster and gun off the top of the dresser before exiting the room.

They had joined him in the other room, discovering it was Kincade that had surprised them by showing up. It surprised him too. He would have expected that he’d move on. He’s well aware of the pension, so why hasn’t Kincade left?

He’ll have to spend some time visiting with the gamekeeper this week. Maybe it won’t be as hard as the last time. When he was here trying to save M. That he failed on.

Shoving those thoughts away, he focuses on the fact they’re about to have breakfast and he’s pretty sure he is in the best mood he has been in while in this house in years. Actually, he’s almost jubilant.

For once things are going right. He had expected to screw things up long before they got to this point. Actually, he’s spent the first six months thinking things would go wrong or he’d fuck up. After all, he doesn’t have a good track record with relationship. Of course, in all of those situations he had pursued them, rather than being invited in. Maybe that’s the difference.

“You’re looking rather reflective,” Q comments, stopping beside where he is sprawled on his old sofa.

“I’m startling myself with the realization I am in this house and still happy.” He replies, sitting up to catch a slender wrist between his fingers and lightly tug so the boffin will join him on the sofa.

Laughing, Q joins him willingly enough, “Being happy is a good thing, yeah?”

“Yes,” he hums, capturing the younger man’s lips in a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

“Well,” the boffin murmurs, “thank Alec for being the one with the idea. I just happened to think it was a good one.”

Nuzzling along Q’s jaw, he replies, “You could have said no, and didn’t.”

“True,” it’s said a bit breathlessly. “Breakfast is done.”

Chuckling, he presses a kiss behind the hacker’s ear before letting go.

“Then we should probably eat it before it goes cold,” he suggests with a grin.

Low laughter draws his attention to his co-partner. “Excellent idea.”

They join the laughter, and he can’t help but think it’s the first time there has been real joy in this house in more years than he cares to count. Maybe that’s something they continue to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to leave a comment, I'd appreciate it.


	18. Waiting

Alec’s POV

Kincade hadn’t stuck around long after the introductions, but he hadn’t actually expected the older man to. He’s moderately certain that the three of them unnerved the groundskeeper. That’s fine, not actually a problem as far as he cares. So he set to making breakfast for just the three of them, listening to the soft movements of Q looking around. Probably making sure that everything is exactly as directed while James sprawls in the living room on the sofa.

“Breakfast is nearly done,” he tells his best friend when the hacker appears at his side, having barely made a noise during his approach. It reminds him that Q can be just as quiet as a Double-O when he wants to, he just doesn’t bother most of the time.

“I’ll tell James,” the hacker murmurs as slender arms loop lightly around his waist to give him a hug.

The hand that isn’t being used for the spatula, brushes over slender fingers.

A moment later the slender genius steps back, arms dropping, and heads towards the living room according to the soft padding away from him.

Smiling, he finishes breakfast and puts lids over all of it so he can see what the other two are doing.

It feels weird to be so at ease with the casual way James manhandles Q. He didn’t actually expect to be at ease with sharing his partner and love. Yet he is. Mostly because he can see the fact the spy would worship the ground Q walks on if he thought he could. It’s a lot different than his relationship with his James had been, a hell of a lot healthier.

He doesn’t mind waiting when they’re like this, relaxed and playful.

It’s not a sight he gets to see too often. His best friend tends to be an over thinker, even when the topic is relatively easy, Q knows or learns about the ins and outs of it. James on the other hand fakes relaxing often, but rarely actually does. Generally, the only time he’s seen his co-partner relax is when their boffin is doing something to make him to.

He listens to their exchange, smirking because this wouldn’t have happened had he not suggested it since he knows Q never would have pushed for it and quite pleased to see he was right.

Q’s rather breathless with laughter and something else when he declares, “Breakfast is done.”

Chuckling, James noises lightly at the messy curls behind the boffin’s ear, “Then we should probably eat before it goes cold,” the younger spy states as he lets go so their boffin can stand.

Laughing, he agrees with that plan, and offers the blue eyed man a hand up, “Excellent idea.”

Sometimes the best relationships are those that are waited for. At least that seems to be where he’s at, he thinks as he catches Q around the waist and pulls him close for a hug. This relationship, the one with his best friend and love, is worth everything to him. He just has to make sure Q never doubts it. He’s certain that James feels the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this already, ah well, here have 18 & 19 at the same time. Comments are still well loved and appreciated.


	19. Nature

James’ POV

After breakfast he takes them out by the pond, only briefly thinking about the fact the last time he came this way he went under when it was bloody cold outside and only running on adrenaline kept him going.

Instead he tells them about learning to swim in the waters and fishing though he can’t actually remember catching anything worth keeping. He talks about his parents and Kincade, even Kincade’s kids, even though they were a few years younger than him.

They’re outside, in nature, and he finds it a bit cathartic.

It’s only the second day of vacation at Skyfall and he is already happy they’re here, despite his initials misgivings about coming back here.

He’s uncertain exactly why things are better. He suspects it’s a combination of different factors. Everything from the fact the old house has been replaced by something almost completely new since only the outside walls look anything like the original. Maybe it’s because he’s here with his partner and co-partner. A pair of men who mean the world to him, though in very different reasons. Q he loves and Alec is a good friend, both of which are surprising details. Then there is the fact he is here by choice, rather than necessity.

After they’re outside for a bit, he notices the fine tremble that goes through their boffin, “We should head back inside,” he suggests, glancing between them. “Thank you.” His voice is soft, fill of emotion. “For listening.”

Alec nods, green eyes gleaming dark in understanding.

Q loops their arms together and smiles at him, not needing words as they turn back towards the house.

That’s one of those things he appreciates about his partner and co-partner, they get things better than any civilian ever would. That and they don’t seem to have a problem with his word vomit.

“I’ll make lunch,” he declares with a grin, wondering what all is available.

“I need tea, and maybe a blanket,” Q comments as his co-partner opens the front door to let them in.

“How about getting a fire going? You can cuddle with Alec while I cook.” He recommends as the door shuts behind him a moment later.

“I’ll get the fire,” the green eyed man offers with a playful grin. “Perfect time for me to play with flames.”

Laughing, Q hums in agreement, “Sounds good.”

He brushes a hand against the boffin’s back and side as he passes and heads to the kitchen. He’ll have to look around to see what all is available, in both food and cookware. Though Alec said he’s the one who made the arrangements and dealt with the kitchen, so he is sure everything he needs will be there. He just has to figure out where it is.

Well, then he has to figure out what he is planning on making for lunch, maybe even chose what to make for dinner. After all, he can cook just as good as his co-partner. They just happen to have focus in different fields for what they know.

Hopefully the rest of this vacation keeps going as smoothly as it currently is.  


	20. Sheltered

Q’s POV

He’s just gotten off the phone with Lexing when he glances over at where his partners are in the living room. James is sprawled on his back on the floor slowly looking around the house once again. Alec is sprawled on the large sofa reading a book.

“You know, it’s probably a good thing that my uncle didn’t own a property like this,” he comments as he joins them, settling on the floor next to James, running his fingers along the edge of his blue eyed spy’s shirt, barely grazing warm skin. “Mom would have used it as an even bigger excuse to shelter me from the world.”

Snickering, Alec nods in agreement, “Knowing her, you’re probably right. She did try to keep you sheltered.”

“He told me your brother was taken and that’s why she’s that way?” James queries, eyes drifting shut and stomach tensing beneath his fingers.

“Yeah, before I was born. When Jared was a small kid. It was purely by chance that he broke the conditioning they trained him with when he ran into uncle one day.” He hums, slowly circling his younger spy’s belly button. “You probably noticed they look a lot alike. When Jared was a teenager, and uncle was younger, they looked even more alike.”

“Seriously?” It’s almost a purr with the way his hand is getting arched into.

“I remember that. I thought they were father and son before Q set me straight,” his best friend remarks, lowering the book after putting a bookmark in. “That wasn’t the only thing he set me straight on either. Teenage Q was a lot like a landmine.”

Laughing, he retorts, “I was not. Nor am I sure that’s a compliment.”

“I thought it was one. Landmines can be wonderful things when on your side,” James comments, eyes opening back up watch him.

Snorting, he replies, “Of course you would. You both like explosives a bit too much sometimes.”

Setting the book aside, Alec slips off the sofa, moving to settle mostly behind him so he can relax into the ex-spy’s chest, “Please, you like explosives too.” It’s a murmur against the side of his head, hot breath fanning over his ear.

“True, very true, and I’m good with them too.” He hums in agreement.

They spend a few minutes just sitting there. He’s still stroking James’ stomach, enjoying the way the younger spy’s muscles move as he grazes just the tips of his fingers along. Alec’s arms come up around him, drawing him slightly backwards and encouraging him to finish relaxing, thumbs lightly running in circles on his shirt.

It’s not until he hears a chime that anyone moves or says anything else.

“That’s lunch declaring it’s done,” Alec remarks, slowly letting go so he can straighten back up as he doesn’t normally slouch.

Sitting up while he pauses the petting, James cups his face and kisses him gently on the lips. “I’m happy you like explosives. It’d make everything so much more complicated if you didn’t.” The blue eyed man murmurs against his lips.

Smiling, he asks, “And why’s that?”

“Cause you would have killed me the first time I blew everything up.”

Well, he definitely can’t deny that logic.


	21. Fingertips

Alec’s POV

He watches the way his best friend smiles, stretching and standing up. Most people would never guess exactly how much power Q holds at his fingertips. Not only because of his skills with a computer, which are highly formidable and there are very few people who come even close to matching.

Actually, he’s moderately certain that had things not been stressful with Harold because of the explosion, Q never would have missed Silva’s trap.

But no, that’s not the only part that makes Q’s fingertips dangerous. It’s the ability to feel out the minutest differences. The way he can close his eyes and work through some of the most dangerous situations by nothing but touch. The way he can assemble most weapons without looking because he has them memorized, and if it’s one of Q’s then the chances are he has also specialized it, giving him an even more intimate knowledge of them.

Then there is the other thing he has at his fingertips. Not only the Double-O’s, who are definitely a force to be reckoned with, but also the ability to get his hands on any sort of expert he needs with his connections.

The world should be terrified about the brothers. If they ever decided they were done with the bullshit and politics, they could destroy them far more efficiently than the vast majority of criminal masterminds. Of the three, Q is the one most likely to go that route because he has a vicious streak that he keeps under wraps most the time.

He’s not ashamed to admit that Q wouldn’t have tried something as foolish as the GoldenEye project, and if he had, it definitely wouldn’t have gone the way it did. For one thing, Q would have done all the computer work himself, each and every stage, and he wouldn’t have had soldiers and underlings out in the world causing people to notice him.

Turning away, he shakes his head to clear those thoughts away as he grins. He came to peace with that segment of his life years ago. He finishes making the tray up for them to share, deciding to go that route rather than the three of them having their own plates.

He also pours a scotch for him and James, while making Q another tea.

“So, do we have an actual plan for this little trip or is it more along the lines of whatever comes up?” He queries as he carries the tray over to where they are still seated on the floor.

“I don’t have a set plan,” Q remarks with a shrug. “I wasn’t certain how this,” the hacker waves a hand at the room, “was going to go over.”

Picking up one of the cups with scotch, James downs it, before replying, “This is far better than had you tried making it look like. I don’t feel the overwhelming urge to be anywhere but here.”

Blue eyes meet gray as their boffin nods in understanding.

“Well then, I suggest we enjoy being mostly unplugged.” He comments as he spears a piece of beef to offer to Q.

Laughing, his best friend retorts, “Speak for yourself. I have the same abilities with a computer here as I do at home.”

He joins the laughter as Q takes the bite of meat. Of course the hacker wouldn’t be completely disconnected. It’s definitely a good thing Q’s not inclined towards world domination.


	22. Lost

James’ POV

He would have thought that his partner would be lost without a plan, but he realizes over the next three days that is definitely not the case.

Instead they spend the time reading to each other. Relaxing in front of the fireplace, with wood that takes hours to burn down and stays consistently the same temperature the entire time, which he learns is a due to a formula that Q came up with for those who will be in the field and need a steady heat that gives off next to no smoke. Watching movies, which can be amusing beyond belief depending what they are watching since all of them give running commentary. There’s time spent cuddling and horseplaying and just touching.

As the lodge is warmer than their flat, or at least that’s what it seems like, Q is wearing short sleeves and occasionally going without his shirt. By unspoken agreement, they don’t try touching their boffin more when he is shirtless and they don’t make a big deal out of it.

They’ve just finished with breakfast on the sixth when the front door unlocks. Almost faster than he can keep up Q’s got his shirt back on and is curled up on the sofa with a blanket around his shoulders since it’s a thinner shirt.

He stops himself from saying it’s just Kincade. That’s not the point. Q is an intensely private person. The sort of private person that would not like a stranger able to see what his skin is like.

“Good morning,” the groundskeeper calls out, catching his attention.

“Morning Kincade,” he replies as he rises from the spot he had sat in before the door was unlocked.

“I came to see if you’d come shooting for a bit,” his old friend - are they friends? - asks.

He nods, “Yeah, I can do that.”

“There’s a few interesting guns in the weapons locker,” Q informs him in Mandarin.

Laughing, he nods, murmuring, “Thanks.” A bit louder he comments, “Let me go grab my jacket.”

Kincade just nods in agreement.

As few minutes later they are standing outside with targets up, each of them has a gun. Kincade has the old shotgun that somehow survived that mess, while he has a Q’s special rifle.

“It seems like you finally found yourself,” the old man remarks, watching as he takes aim and fires.

“It’s hard to stay lost with Q around,” he answers, only half joking. He’s pretty sure had Q not become the quartermaster, he’d probably be dead or retired with massive injuries by now.

“Q’s the younger one, with the dark hair?” Kincade queries, eyeing his rifle so he offers it up. He’s pretty sure it’s not a grip lock one. Or maybe it is, he’ll know here in a minute.

“Yes, he’s the dark haired one,” he agrees as he watches the gamekeeper take aim and fire without a hitch.

“How’d you end up together?” While the tone is gruff, he get’s the emotion behind it, it’s the same emotion as the old man would have with one of his kids.

Grinning, he replies, “Someone spiked my drink, and for whatever reason I went to Q. He didn’t take advantage of me in any way. Instead he took care of me until I came out of it. Alec’s actually the one who suggested our current relationship set up, that way we wouldn’t be competing for him.”

Kincade hums thoughtfully.

“I’d have lost. Those two have been friends since Q was a teenager, and it wasn’t until a rather nasty situation arose well in Q’s thirties that something ever happened.” He shrugs, smiling self-deprecatingly, “I  know better than to try and make him chose. Besides, every time I pursued a relationship things went horrid. This time the relationship pursued me and we are just past a year with only minor bumps in the road so far.”

This time the older man actually responds, “Then maybe it’s right.”

They spend some time shooting before the next round of conversation happens. “You’re with two men, are there any plans for adopting children in the future?”

He can feel his skin heating up as he shrugs. It’s not something they’ve discussed. They’ve only been together for a year. He’d like to have kids, particularly kids with Q, but Q’s on T, and he did research, that can lessen the chance for a pregnancy to last. Beyond that Q’s a bloke, he probably doesn’t want to carry a baby even if he could. It’s something to bring up in the future, he’s just unsure when and how to go about bringing it up.

“I don’t,” he shrugs not sure how to put it into words. “We’re still figuring each other out.”

Kincade nods, understanding clear in the older man’s eyes. “William was wondering if you planned to maintain this place.”

That one he can answer, particularly since it has been rebuilt, “Yes. I do.” He smiles, a bit relieved as he used to be something akin to a friend with the younger man, “Is he considering the groundskeeper position?”

Again the older man nods, “If you were going to maintain this place. Yes.”

“Didn’t he end up going to uni?” He queries, remembering one of the last times they talked, the younger man had been planning on going to uni for something related to the outdoors.

“Yeah, William finished a degree in landscaping architecture last summer.” Kincade answers with a proud smile. “He’s currently working as a designer but he only gets to do paperwork rather than the actual work.”

He looks around, wondering what could be done with the property. Particularly around the house considering how much work went into the house to make it into something new. Actually, he should find out if William would be willing to do something with this place.

“I’ll tell the accountant, whenever he wants the position, just get in contact with him.” He tells Kincade, deciding he’ll go about this the long way. “Along with a stipend for whatever landscape ideas he has, to go with the maintenance stipend.”

Laughing, the older man claps him on the shoulder, “I’ll tell him. Is there a way to contact you?”

“Err, umm, I break phones a lot, so generally contacting Q is the fastest way to contact me,” he answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kincade just keeps chuckling as he sights in the rifle and fires it.

They spend a little more time practicing firing before heading back to the house. He’ll have to talk to his partners about this. Yes the property and lodge is his, but it still feels right speaking to them about it. He’s already changed the paperwork at Six for if the worst comes to pass, everything transfers to Q. Though he’s uncertain if his boffin realizes that. Probably does, know the way Q tracks things.

He’s definitely not lost anymore.


	23. Wishes

Q’s POV

He hopes that James conversation with Kincade goes decently. He doesn’t know what they are discussing but he has an idea. After all, the groundskeeper has known his blue-eyed spy since childhood. Probably watched him grow up.

Firm arms loop around him as Alec pulls him closer. “What are you thinking about love?”

He smiles, leaning into the contact. “My other partner and his hopefully decent conversation with someone who clearly cares about him.”

He can feel the way his best friend smiles against his hair.

“How do you think this trip is going so far?” He queries, wanting Alec’s view since his ex-spy is much better at people reading than him. Although he’s better at it than Harold, and he doesn’t know anyone better at it than Jared.

“Good. I had a few minutes to muse on the fact you and your brothers would have made me look like a kid playing with dolls if you ever decided to go dark. James is enjoying the changes to this place. It’s been relaxing.” Alec replies, pressing a kiss to his temple and continuing to hold him.

Chuckling, he mutters, “I’m not asking about the dark thoughts. Just cause you’d be right. I love you dearly, but you were a bit flashy, we prefer subtlety.”

Laughter fills his ears and surrounds him, “While it’s true, the three of you can be flashy when making a point.”

“Well yes, but that’s after everything is done and said, not during the plotting of it.” He twists around to face the green eyed man. “That’s where you screwed up. Which I have to say I’m sort of happy about. If only because it brought you to us and I still got to keep my computer working properly.” Playfully he boops his best friend’s nose. “I can tell you, teenage me would not have been impressed if you fried the computers.”

Alec kisses him, encouraging him to turn the rest of the way to face him, and then kisses him some more. They’re still kissing when he hears the front door open, and draws his attention.

“Don’t stop on my account, I’m enjoying the view.” James announces as he shuts the door.

They break apart. He’s laughing while Alec is chuckling.

“I never pegged you as a voyeur James,” his best friend teases their partner.

Snorting, their blue eyed partner sprawls on the larger sofa without dignifying that with a response.

“Have a good visit?” He asks as he decides to shift where he is seated. He never actually moved from his original spot on smaller sofa where he had quickly wrapped a blanket around himself earlier.

He doesn’t need to be self conscious of his body, there’s nothing wrong with it, but it still makes him uncomfortable when people he doesn’t really know see him without his many layers. Part of that’s from his mum who spent years telling him to cover up. Part of it’s from folks acting odd around transgender folks when they know the person is transgender. While there aren’t a lot of folks who are aware with him, he still worries that being shirtless or not wearing as many layers will give it away one of these days, even though he knows logically that’s not how it works.

“I think so.” James answers, drawing him from his mind.

“Good,” he hums, snuggling close to his blue eyed love. “Any birthday or vacation wishes?”

Alec vanishes into the kitchen, hopefully to make some fresh tea. He totally should have gotten tea sooner, but he was comfortable and enjoying the cuddling and kisses.

For a little bit James doesn’t answer, when he does, his voice is sincere, face open and easy to read. “No. I have to say this trip has gone far better than expected so far.”

Grinning, he replies, “Excellent. Anything you want to share?”

Chuckling, James presses a feathery kiss to his temple, “Well, I sort of told Kincade his son can have the groundskeepers spot, seeings how he’s officially retired.” There is a moment of hesitation. “Plus he could have a stipend to make the yard around the house look better since you put so much effort into making this place nice once more.”

He smiles and nods, “I considered the yard but I already had the crew on a tight schedule so I dismissed it as secondary.”

“Exactly how long did they take?” His blue eyed spy asks curiously.

“Just over five days.” He answers with a shrug. He pays them handsomely to pull off some amazing feats when he needs something done fast and right.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the way James’ eyes seem to widen in shock.

“We have very good people,” he states in way of explanation.

“By we, he means Harold and him.” Alec pipes in as he comes walking over with tea and coffees.

“Holy fuck,” James breaths, “that must have cost a _fortune._ ”

He shrugs, he really doesn’t care how much it cost. His uncle will make sure he’s not screwed over, though his crew has never tried to screw him in the past because he pays well above the standard to make sure that things are done right and his employees are on the loyal side. Apartment buildings aren’t the only thing his uncle manages finances wise. He also has the house he bought and then decided not to live in cause it was too spacey. Maybe someday they will move there, or maybe not.

“You spend money on suits, I spend money on those I care about and my home system,” he replies with another shrug. “Plus leave a lot in the bank accounts that uncle keeps hidden for me.”

James hugs him, not saying anything else on the matter and letting it drop. 


	24. Breakable

Alec’s POV

The piano is delivered by minions exactly half way through the vacation. Q knows each of the minions, asking after their families and interests, checking on them in effect.

That does really draw his attention the way James’ reaction to said behavior does.

It’s almost like there is a thin thread holding him together that is so close to breakable he doesn’t know what to do. For some reason, there is a lurking sorrow in the younger spy’s eyes as he watches the exchange. More than that, it seems almost as if he is jealous, no not jealous, something else. Hmmm.

Well that’s quite a situation. Now how to deal with it?

As soon as the minions are gone, all glowing with the praise from their overlord who they very clearly care about, Q turns towards James with narrowing eyes.

“You should talk about it,” while the wording is a suggest, tone implies it’s an order.

Blinking, the younger spy almost recoils in shock before bursting out laughing.

Q tips his head, brow drawing closer as he watches the younger spy curiously.

Actually, he’s pretty curious too.

“That’s the first time since we left for Skyfall that you’ve used the ‘obey me now’ tone,” James remarks as his laughter slows down.

Shrugging, their hacker replies, “I haven’t had any reason to use it. But you have that expression that is normally accompanied by self doubt or self worth issues.”

“He’s got you there,” he mutters as he watches his co-partner slowly calm down.

James heads into the kitchen as he comments, “I just, I didn’t realize exactly how much seeing the piano was going to make me feel.”

Q crosses the space, heading into the kitchen, while he stays where he is for the moment, allowing those two some privacy.

A bit later they return and the three of them end up curling up together on the large sofa after getting another fire going. There are snacks on the coffee table, along with drinks for them. Q’s in provide comfort mode, while James is soaking it up, and he’s there to provide whatever support his best friend and co-partner require. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are wonderful and I appreciate all of them.


	25. Friends

Q’s POV

His partners are amazing, he decides as his eyes sweep over their dinner. James and Alec have seriously outdone themselves once again with the food. They’ve only got two days left, and apparently they have decided to see what all they can cook up. He’s not sure what they will do with the leftovers.

Alec’s suggested inviting Kincade and his family. James had been hesitant, but decided to do so. Now they are waiting for them to show up. Actually, they might have been invited to take the leftovers.  

He settled in the living room to do a bit of researching to make sure that nothing in the menu will trigger an allergy. Of course, his research gives him a bit more than that. Not that he’s planning on mentioning it. He probably knows a hell of a lot more than anyone would expect. That’s just the way him and his brothers work. They are detail orientated, no matter how they gather those details.

A soft tap at the door draws his attention. He doesn’t pick up the phone to use the cameras he had installed on the doors and windows, instead he glances towards his significant others who’ve stepped out of the kitchen.

James is the one who heads towards the door, though he is moderately certain the blue-eyed spy is nervous by how tense he looks. That is until the door opens and then it’s not James he’s watching, it’s Bond. Posture and movement shifting into the familiar gait.

Turning to Alec he signs, “ _Wrong choice?”_

 _“I don’t think so,”_ his best friend answers, “ _I think it is a matter of they were friends, of a sort, before his parents deaths but he cut contact with them after. So he doesn’t know what to say.”_

He nods, that is something he can understand though not in that exact situation.

“Q, Alec, you’ve already met Kincade, this is his lovely wife Miriam, his oldest son William, and daughter-in-law Muireall.” James makes the introductions as the group comes to the living room proper. Here shortly they’ll move to the dining room.

Setting his laptop aside as he shuts it, he rises and greets them, “Thanks for coming. These two love cooking it seems, and it’s mostly lost on me cause I enjoy even simple stuff the same as more complex.”

That gets a chuckle out of the their guests, mainly the ladies in the group.

It’s a good thing he put in a dining room comparable to the original, he thinks as they settle at the table. He chats with the four of them, making sure not to mention any of the details he learned from his background checks, while his partners lay out the remainder of dinner and uncover what’s already on the table.

“Oh my,” Miriam murmurs when she sees exactly how much has been laid out.

“When’d you learn to cook?” Kincade queries with a glance at James as each person selects what they want and passes the serving dishes around.

Snickering, his blue eyed spy answers, “Here and there, I have a lot of downtime between jobs.”

“What do you do?” William asks as he looks around the house after setting the last dish down.

“Private security,” he answers before his partner gets a chance to, “Not every case turns out as smoothly as liked.” It’s not an exact match for the import-export business business that his false identity shows, but considering what happened last time, it is an easy sell. After all, not all security companies actually say they are, because they’re discreet.

James eyes dart between him and Kincade before his head dips in a slight nod, lips twitching in the hints of a smirk.

“That explains a lot.” The groundskeeper mutters, “Quite a lot.”

“How’d you meet dear?” Miriam inquires as she glances between the three of them, apparently deciding to change topics.

Smiling, he answers, “My middle brother introduced me to Alec. I work with James, which led to them meeting.”

He’s definitely not mentioning he got himself caught in a bit of a bind, and they had teamed up to fetch him.

She tips her head slightly, brow drawing together as her eyes narrow. “How’d the three of you end up together?”

He can see the way James goes still out of the corner of his eye.

“Well,” he hums as he tries to find the right words. “Careful consideration and a long conversation or three.”

“We figured it was better than fighting over who he should date,” Alec remarks a moment later, flashing one of his charming smiles. “No reason to force Q to chose when we get along fine.”

Miriam practically beams, which is definitely not the reaction he was expecting. Most folks are a bit odd when it comes to poly-relationships. Hell, he wouldn’t have even considered it if not for Alec because he would have worried how his best friend turned significant other would take it.

“I have a cousin who was in a triad relationship for years,” Miriam remarks happily, picking up her cup. “Beitris was uninterested in sex, and since her husband had a long time love for another lady, they came to a mutual agreement. Turned out it wasn’t so much sex she was uninterested in, as it was sex with him. Still it worked well for them for years.”

Blinking, he queries, “Was?”

Finishing her sip, she sets the cup back down. “She died of cancer five years ago, but her partners still keep in touch.” The older woman replies sadly with a shrug.

He nods, not saying anything to that.

For a little bit they continue to eat in silence. He’s not sure if he’s thankful for that or not. It feels as if something should be discussed, but he’s uncertain what that actually is.

“Pa mentioned you were opening the grounds- and games- keepers position back up?” William eventually queries, breaking the silence. “Why after all these years?”

James runs his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, “It’s time.”

He grins at his blue eyed spy, nodding slightly.

“I have a project to finish but it should be wrapped up by mid-June.” William comments, hesitating uncertainly before questioning, “If that works?”

“That’s fine,” James agrees with a relieved smile, hand dropping back to the table. “Kincade said you got a degree in landscaping architecture, so if you want to fix this place up, there will be an extra stipend for it.”

For a moment neither speaks, instead they watch each other arctic blue eyes meeting chocolate brown.

He can practically see when their old friendship resurfaces, there is a glimmer of something else, then matching shit-eating grins.

Well that’s interesting, perhaps James will be able to get his friend back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a good night, so comments are appreciated


	26. Realization

James’ POV

“It’s time.”

Those words echo through his mind for hours following dinner and the Kincade family leaving. They stay with him as the three of them have dessert, an ice cream sundae concoction of Q’s that has all three of them humming in pleasure. Those words continue to echo through his mind, even as the night continues and he finds himself curled up on the larger sofa in front of the fire place with Q and Alec.

It’s such a simple statement, so why does it feel like there is so much more to it than just the property? Like those words are the gateway to something else? 

His life is currently better than it’s been in years. For the first time since his childhood, he’s got a home, family, even a friend. He’s found where he belongs. It took him years and wasn’t an easy path. There were so many times that he nearly died. Sometimes because of other people. Sometimes because of things he did to himself. What else is there? 

Those words tease him. An idea at the edge of his thoughts. A concept, a feeling, something he can’t find the words to describe. The feathery touch of hope that curls and brushes against his consciousness.

Q had grinned at him, but beneath that grin was a genuine smile. Gray green eyes had shimmered with emotion. At the time he hadn’t placed what it was. Now though, after hours of musing about it, he’s pretty sure that the shimmering was pride. But why would the boffin be proud of him? He can’t come up with any reason why the dark haired boffin would be. 

His co-partner smiled too. Understanding and something more in the cool green eyes that flicker between him and their guests. Something he has a hard time putting a name to. Not because he doesn’t know but because he does. Considering Alec’s history, that’s rather terrifying. 

He’s certain that he was right. That it’s time. But what is it time for? That’s the million dollar question. 

This entire trip has been wholly unexpected. Skyfall was supposed to be recollections and history. The past. Sorrow and bad memories were what he was braced for when they arrived. Instead there’d been a feeling of newness, of discovery, of growth. This place seemed totally different. Maybe it’s time for a new beginning. 

That realization leaves him breathless. 

Hasn’t it already been a new beginning? Or has the last few years been a transitional period? How would he know the difference? Maybe he should talk to Q and Alec about it. He’s pretty sure that both of them would know. They’ve both had new beginnings. Either way, he knows they’ll be supportive. That’s another realization that leaves him breathless. He’s thankful beyond words for these two, he just hopes they know it. 

Shaking his head, he finally emerges from his mind, finding his love and friend chatting in sign language. 

He smiles at them, murmuring, “Thank you both.”

“Always,” they reply fondly, seriously, solemn promises he knows they will keep as best as possible.


	27. Cage

Q’s POV

He doesn’t actually remember going bed. He’s in his pajamas, so he probably did it himself. Although he would have been fine had they helped him change. His partners are really good about his need to stay covered.

Right now he’s caged between them, firm arms and solid bodies bracketing him in, making him smile fondly at the pair of them.

He’s so very lucky. In so many different ways he can’t begin to count them all.

Right now however, he needs to get up and use the loo.

“Le’go,” he mumbles, shoving lightly at both sets of arms as he wiggles out from between them.

“Don’t wanta,” James mutters, grip tightening for a moment before letting loose.

He stumbles as he gathers his feet beneath him, wondering if he should have put his glasses on. Oh well, whatever.

By the time he gets done, both his  both of his partners are out of bed. He glances at the clock as he slips his glasses on, discovering it’s rather early morning. Actually, it’s about the time that he would normally getting up for work. Of course he didn’t manage to make it all the way through their vacation without his brain turning on way earlier in the morning than most would appreciate.

Heading to the kitchen, he finds his loves. James is making tea, Alec is making pancakes.

“Hello loves,” he murmurs, wrapping an arm around each for a quick hug.

His blue eyed spy sets the spoon down, twisting and moving so he is caged between the younger spy and counter. Grinning, James nuzzles along his jaw softly before kissing him slowly on the lips.

“Good morning Q.”

Kissing him back, he replies, “Good morning James.”

These two are wonderful, he decides, pressing their lips together again. He can make out with one significant other, and the other is making breakfast, after which he can make out with him.

Actually that’ll be the plan for the day, making out, cuddling, and other wise spending time spoiling each other. He’s quite sure James and Alec will agree with that plan. Now he just needs to check with them.


	28. Power

Q’s POV

He’s enjoying making out with his loves when his phone goes off. It isn’t the regular tone, but the emergency tone.

Sighing, he shoves away from the comfortable spot between James and Alec to grab his phone.

“Q,” he answers it a bit shortly.

“ _I hate to disturb you but there is a situation._ ” R’s voice is rough, similar to how she sounds when sleep deprived and stressed.

“Fill me in,” he directs her as he asks Alec in ALS, “ _Grab my laptop and plug it in please.”_

Nodding, his best friend rises, heading to their room to grab it while he listens to what his second has to say. By the time it’s all powered up and ready to go, he feels like yelling at someone. He’s not sure if he wants to yell at M, R, or the idiot agent whose ass he gets to figure out how to save.

Grabbing an earbud out of the case, he tucks it in his ear and turns it on.

“Ernest, a moment of your time,” he murmurs, knowing that his brother’s Machine is listening.

“ _Yes Q?_ ” The AI replies a moment later, the modulated tone it uses for him comforting familiar after several previous conversations.

The next several minutes are spent speaking with the AI, getting a feel for what systems and satellites he will be able to use and what’s happening from a technical standpoint.

“Silence,” he hisses when he switches into the agents lines.

“ _Thank fuck!_ ” Alys Martin sighs, voice wispy.

Coville doesn’t comment.

“Right then, it’s exit time.” He informs them, “Listen very closely.”

“ _Sir!_ ” They hum in agreement, barely making a noise and allowing the earpieces to work off the vibrations.

Note to self: make sure Hardison gets a very lovely gift. Maybe one of the prototype pads he’s been working on or a free pass.

The next few hours are spent with him working with the Machine to get his agents out as best as he can without further injury. Not the easiest trick in the world, but not impossible when one considers the resources he has at his fingertips. By the time they are on the transport back to London he wants to skin someone, and that’s not even his normal type of mood.

“Ernest, get me that idiots top four competitors numbers,” he requests as he narrows his eyes at his laptop and comes up with a plan.

“ _Will this break my operating guidelines?_ ” The Machine queries dryly, and he knows that the AI is well aware of what sort of damage he could do with that information.

Smirking at the little camera on his laptop, he replies, “Nope. In fact, consider it the same as dealing with a terrorist, just in an indirect method as we both know you can do.”

A moment later the information is scrolling across his screen.

“Excellent,” he hisses, “Thank you Ernest.”

He loses himself in the work, thankful that his partners understand and frustrated that he had to interrupt his vacation for this mess. It’s alright though, he’s dealt with it, and it’s about to become the sort of problem that will never be again.

After picking which of the four to use, he switches to Arabic as a gruff voice demands to know who it is and how they got this number. “Don’t worry, I’m not currently a threat to you. However, I have a business proposition for you. A rather lucrative one.”

“ _I’m listening,_ ” Jawaad el-Shahin states.

He quickly outlines what he needs and what he is willing to pay for it, along with the rules that go with it. Including a few very thinly veiled threats about why it would not be a wise idea to piss him off.

He discovers that Jawaad has a  very nice baritone laugh, rich and mirthful. “ _I’ve heard of the hacker with the lucrative deals. And that hacker's revenge if part of it is renegaded on. It will be as agreed on, perhaps we can work together again in the future._ ”

“We’ll see how this goes,” he replies before ending the call with a polite farewell.

“So, who’d you just hire for the wetwork?” Alec queries with a grin.

“No wetwork currently involved. However there will be some extremely bad days in the immediate future,” he answers with a snicker. “I don’t take my vacation being interrupted all that well.”

“If you ever decide to take over the world, tell me ahead of time so I can clock exactly how fast you do so.” His green eyed love requests playfully, setting a mug of fresh tea down and making him realize there have been several.

He just chuckles. If he ever took over the world, his rise to power would be fast and efficient. Thankfully, that’s not actually his gig. He really doesn’t want the lectures from his brothers after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course their vacation couldn't go completely as planned


	29. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a change in tags due to this chapter and its now worth the M rating

James’ POV

Waking up, he slowly opens his eyes, taking his time to study his partner and co-partner.

When they fell asleep last night, Q had been using him as a pillow and Alec had been curled around the smaller man’s back. Now the boffin is using his co-partner as a pillow with one slender arm still tossed over him, fingers wrapped in his pajama bottoms, holding tight.

He spends a few minutes just watching, considering running his fingers over the smooth material of Q’s shirt and deciding against it as he knows his boffin doesn’t like to be surprised. This is nice, the quiet time when he can just watch. A part and apart of them.

Alec’s eyes drift open, meeting his and lips twitching in amusement if he’s not misreading the expression. Green eyes flicker between him and their boffin.

He just barely moves his head in a nod.

For a bit they stay like that. Both of them watching their shared love without saying anything more than what was covered in their silent conversation.

Yawning, Q starts to come to, stretching lazily between them.

“I’ll start the water and coffee,” he murmurs, kissing the younger man’s shoulder before rolling off the bed and heading towards the kitchen.

He should do something for them. Something that lets them know how much he appreciates the fact they are trying to be supportive and for everything they’ve done for him. That he appreciates the fact he is a welcome member of the relationship.

A year later and he’s still amazed by the invitation to join them, to be something more than just a friend. He feels lucky and this trip has reinforced that feeling. After all, his significant other and friend teamed up to make this trip as pleasant as they could.

He’s so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear them approaching until slender arms twine around him and a bony chin rests on his shoulder. “I thought I was the overthinker,” Q teases him gently, nosing at the side of his neck, hot breath causing goosebumps on his skin.

Chuckling, he relaxes into the boffin’s sturdy grasp. “Usually.”

“Whatcha thinking so hard about?” The boffin queries before sniffing the air and murmuring, “Smells good.”

“That I’m lucky,” he answers as he continues cooking, these omelets will be perfect. Although he has been cooking them in autopilot since he’s been thinking. Good thing he’s good at omelets.

“I’d say we all are,” Q remarks, lightly kissing his jaw and letting go.

Soft music fills the house, and he watches as Alec pulls Q into a slow, swaying dance.

“I still need tea,” the boffin declares a bit breathlessly.

Chuckling, he shakes his head and informs them, “Breakfast,” as he puts the three omelets he’s cooking on plates.

“Oh alright,” Alec nearly pouts, ruining the effect by laughing.

He snickers at the pair of them as they enter the kitchen once more, this time Q makes a beeline for the kettle he’s got the tea water in.

Breakfast is a fun affair once the boffin has his first cup of tea. Apparently both his companions are in a playful mood, though it’s more noticeable with Alec than Q. They take turns feeding each other and there's joking. It's all rather relaxed, for which he is grateful since this is the last day here.

“Do we have any plans for our last day here?” He queries as they finish eating.

“Pack up?” His boffin replies with a small shrug, “I’ve been going with the flow this time, for the most part.”

Snickering, Alec suggests, “Enjoy it, as it’ll probably be awhile before we have another chance to have a vacation.”

He nods, “Good point.”

“It’s been mostly good, yeah?” There is something almost hesitant to the way Q asks that.

It takes him a moment to figure out why there is worry in the younger man’s voice. “I’d say so.’”

There is relief in the smile that curves the boffin’s lips.

Clean up goes quickly as they work together, though the mischief in Q’s eyes should have been a warning as the black haired genius sprays them with the water before bolting from the room, going smoothly over the counter and out to the other side of the bar.

“Parkour?” He laughs, “Of course you would.”

“More like I had private lessons in acrobatics, gymnastics and a couple of different martial arts,” the younger man retorts as continues on his way.

“Michael’s idea, if I remember correctly, ‘cause his mum didn’t want outsiders knowing him.” Alec remarks as he follows the dark haired genius, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Grinning, he turns off the water before joining in the hunt, which actually leads to the downstairs for some reason. Not that they stay downstairs.

They spend the next few hours playing find Q. How the hell the boffin keeps getting away from them he’s not actually sure, but it’s all sorts of fun. They finally stop when they manage to pin the smaller man between them, caging Q in their arms. He’s in the more dangerous spot in the front, while Alec’s flush against the boffin’s back, nosing behind the smaller man’s ear.

“Gotcha,” he whispers, considering kissing Q and wondering if that’d be a good idea. Right now he wants more than just kisses, and he worries about pushing for more than the younger man is willing to do.

Smiling, Q takes the equation out of his hands, pressing their lips together slender fingers slipping under the edge of his shirt and skimming over his skin, making him gasp in his love’s mouth.

“All right?” His boffin questions between kisses.

He feels a bit slow, because it takes him longer than it really should to realize that the younger man’s not asking about the kisses, but about something else, the touching and tasting and oh. _Oh._ “Yes,” he hisses.

Grinning, Q twists partly to kiss Alec, and he doesn’t hear anything but he knows the two of them are having a quick chat, one of those wordless ones that he is sometimes jealous of, because he wishes they were that close, but he knows it comes from more than a decade of friendship between them.

Turning back towards him, the boffin gives a good shove and he finds himself landing on his arse on the bed. Making him realize where they finally caught up with the younger man. According to the playful bright gleam in gray amber eyes, that was intentional.

“Can you grab the blue bag out of my pack?” Q queries, tipping his head to glance at James.

Laughing softly, the ex-spy nods in agreement.

“What?” Q questions when the younger man turns back towards him. “It’s vacation,” it’s said like it says it all, and actually, it might.

He scoots further on the bed, stretching out and arching his back. He’s looking forward to whatever is about to follow. He loves when Q gets in a touchy mood, hopefully this time it won’t be interrupted like it was the other morning. Although he’s moderately certain this is a different sort of touchy.

As his fingers curl into the pillows above him, he considers taking his shirt off.

Before he gets to, Q joins him, settling on his knees, straddling his hips and immediately drawing his complete attention.

Slender fingers slip back under his shirt, gliding upwards and slowly removing it.

His breath catches when Q tweaks his nipples on the way up, and he arches into the contact before sinking into the bedding.

He watches with avid fascination, the way the gray amber eyes seem to change to purely amber as the younger man focuses on his task.

There is only a moment he can’t see, and that’s when the shirt is slipped over his head, seeing how Q elected not to unbutton it. It’s tossed sideways without any attention paid to where it lands as Q’s fingers return to dancing over his skin.

“Here you go,” Alec comments as he sets a blue drawstring bag beside the boffin.

Twisting slightly, Q smiles at the older man as he replies, “Thanks love.”

What’s in the bag? He wonders as those lovely fingers leave his skin to dig through it. Emerging with a tube of something. Lube? He’s pretty sure it’s not lube. So far there hasn’t been anything of that nature involved. Of course he is totally for anything like that if Q wants, he’s all for that actually.

Dropping both on the bed beside them, Q’s attention returns to him, dull nails raking down the sides of his chest and further until the tips of the younger man’s fingers brush along the edge between pajamas and skin.

He gasps when Q’s nails drag over his skin as he scoots backwards and drags them off.

He hadn’t put any pants on under the pajamas so there is a sudden burst of cool air over him.

Alec snorts, drawing his attention for as moment as he sprawls on the other side of the bed and watching them with warm green eyes.

Giggling, Q returns to where he had been sitting previously, astride his hips, balancing on his knees.

Is the dark haired man going to grab that tube? What’s the tube? It’s gotta be something good. Cause Q wouldn’t have something not in his bag of useful things. Actually, what else is in the bag? He’d really like to know. Now. Immediately. Does he have a enough focus to snitch the bag and look in it? Nope, he’s too focused on Q.

He’s practically vibrating in excitement as he watches the younger man, his eyes drifting half way shut.

“Any no-no’s?” Q murmurs as his fingers lightly trace over the muscles of his stomach.

“Nope,” he groans as the younger man presses just so and sends lightning through his body.

“Perfect,” Q practically purrs, one hand reaching for the tube.

He watches in anticipation as the younger man pops the cap and pours some of the fluid onto his palms before closing it and dropping it back on the bed.

Rubbing his palms together, it appears that Q heats whatever that is before lowering them to rest on the curve of his hip. Almost immediately it feels a bit tingly and warming, giving him a pretty good idea what it is.

He sighs in enjoyment as the younger man strokes upwards smoothly before moving his hands outwards.

Closing his eyes the rest of the way, he gives himself over to the sensation. Enjoying the way his skin warms first from Q’s hands on him, then from the heating oil that is being used as the younger man takes his time touching practically everywhere.  It lulls him into dreamy, almost sleeping state.

His eyes snap open when cool fingers run along the inner curve of his leg and further. The sides of Q’s hands barely brushing against his cock, and along the sides of his balls.

Groaning, he lets his legs fall open further, inviting the younger man to continue his explorations.

Q takes his invitation to heart, it seems, becoming a bit more curious as his hands slide down along the curve of his arse, causing him to plant his feet as his back arches and he gasps.

He really can’t remember being that sensitive, he thinks as Q’s nimble fingers slowly come back up towards his front.

White speckles fill his vision when one of Q’s hands cups his balls while the others firmly takes told of his cock at the root and strokes upwards.

Moaning at the sensation, he considers begging because the dark haired genius is definitely taking his time. It’s still rather explorative.

When he meets amber eyes they are merely thin rings hidden within dark brown, almost black depths. Now that’s unexpected. Q’s aroused? Does that mean there will be more than just him and Alec getting off? Not that he minds getting off, but he’d really like to see Q do so sometime.

“I must be doing something wrong,” Q murmurs, corners of his lips curling upwards, “You’re still thinking.”

His hips rock as he manages to gasp out, “You’re doing it right. I’ve just never seen your eyes turn that particular color,” between breathless noises.

Head tipping to the side, the dark hair genius worries his lower lip before glancing sideways at Alec questioningly.

“Blown wide,” the ex-spy declares with a smirk, “It always looks good on you.”

“Not fair,” he groans, not managing to finish that sentence as Q twists his wrist just so and sends sparks through every nerve ending in his body.

Q just hums, continuing his slow strokes and that wicked wrist twist that makes him see stars.

He gasps when Q starts alternating between rolling and squeezing his balls in time with the strokes and twist.

What sends him over the edge isn’t that however, it’s when his lover’s hand stops playing with his balls and slips further downwards, toying with the edge of his pucker. The shock of it all sets nerves he didn’t even know alight and he comes with a gasp. His entire body goes tense before all of his muscles relax at once and he nearly passes out from the pleasure of it all.

He’s drifting when he feels the moist cloth run along his skin, cleaning him up before a soft blanket is pulled over him.

He doesn’t want to drift, he thinks stubbornly, rolling on his side and watching Q kiss Alec.

It’s easy for him to tell that this is not the first time they’ve done this. Q’s hands skim along the sides of the sardonyx blonde’s sides, grasping the shirt and tugging it off before tossing it sideways. He’s barely even finished that when he leans sways forward, kissing Alec again.

Why didn’t he get kisses? Wait, yes he did, before they got on the bed. He’s the one who decided to try and draw Q’s attention to his body. Shaking his head, he goes back to watching. Alec’s right, he’s a bit of a voyeur, although the older spy doesn’t actually have much room to talk, of course he’s never claimed otherwise.

He wets his lips as he watches the way Alec sways into Q’s hands, pressing closer, eyes almost closed and a rather blissful expression on the ex-spy’s face.

Like when their lover was touching him, Q take his time stroking the sardonyx blonde’s body. Hands, lips, soft curls are all used as a method of teasing. Eventually the boffin reaches for the bag, pulling a different bottle out and shoving the tube back in.

It has a different scent in the air than the one that was used for him. He realizes that where the younger man used a heating gel for him, Alec’s is a cooling gel if the goosebumps are anything to go by. Why? _Oh_. Right. That just makes it more enthralling to watch, the care shown to each of them, and the preferences understood.

When it comes time for Q to tug Alec’s bottoms off, he grins as the dark haired genius takes both bottoms and pants, then takes his time touching and kissing each of the sardonyx blonde’s legs before using the gel starting at the ex-spy’s feet and working his way upwards.

He doesn’t realize exactly how involved he is in watching them, until he realizes he’s slipped a hand down his body and is just slowly stroking his own cock.

“Use a towel to keep the blanket clean,” Q advises with a quick glance in his direction and a mischievous smirk.

Towel? What towel, he wonders before one smacks him in the face.

Grabbing it, he mock glares at the pair, realizing that it’s Alec who tossed it at him.

How the hell does he have the focus to do that? Well, it’s still the massaging part of the touching, okay, never mind, not surprising.

He quickly situates the towel, cause annoying Q after such pleasure at the genius’ hands seems like a bad idea, then goes back to watching. Finding that he enjoys watching the expressions that flicker across the sardonyx blonde’s face.

It’s so damned stark, the need, the longing, the _love._ Clear as daylight. He enjoys the closeness, wants so much more, but doesn’t push because that’s not what Q’s willing to give. It’s enthralling. Like a sucker punch he realizes this is what Alec means when the ex-spy says they have the exact same expression when it comes to Q.

It’s all there. The small smiles. The little acts of kindness. The affection and cuddling. The kissing and making out. The massages and touching. Remembering each others’ favorite meals. How they take their different drinks and when they prefer them. So many little things. Q doesn’t say he loves them to say it. He shows it in some many ways that add up to a grand tapestry. He means it with every fiber of his being when he tells them he loves them. It’s not the same love, or anything like he has dealt with before. It’s more. Deeper. Surer. Oh fuck. How had he not seen it before?

A drawn out moan draws him out of his mind, and he stares at the pair enthralled.

Alec’s all golden tawny skin and firm muscle. Q’s pale, well, his top is as he seems to have removed his shirt at some point, and sleek lines.

Q’s a lot more certain in his touches when it comes to Alec. He knows exactly how to draw out the low moans and the rough groans of pleasure. How to bring the older man to the very edge before backing him off just a bit to do it all over again. Where to touch to elect the most responses.

He watches as the ex-spy’s body dances to Q’s silent tune. The twitch of muscle. The arch of his spine. The supple shift of hips and back as he moves with the strokes of his cock. The way sardonyx blonde’s fingers grip the blankets so tightly his knuckles go white with every twist of Q’s wrist.

He knows when Alec’s getting close, he goes almost still, even his chest barely moves. Forest green eyes go glassy and the older man gasps, “Q.” Managing to draw out that single syllable like a prayer.

A moment later thick white splatters across pale and tawny skin like a fluidy chain.

He groans, coming himself, eyes drifting shut as exhaustion rushes through him. 


	30. Secret

Q’s POV

He’s careful as he cleans up both of his loves. After putting everything away and using the bathroom, he joins them in bed, curling in his normal spot between them.

This is what he had wanted to do the other day, before Kincade showed up. He wanted James to have processing time. Alas that wasn’t to happen. There will only be the morning and traveling back to London. Maybe the day after depending on how work is going.

One of these days he’s going to do more than just touch them. One of these days he’s going to let them touch him. Probably not at the same time, because he needs to adapt, and that comes slowly to him. So probably Alec first, and James second, then once he’s more used to skin contact like that, both.

There’s times he wishes he was more like them in this area. Open and willing, but that’s not how he’s built. He barely even notices his body's reactions, because he is too focused on their reactions.

It feels like a secret, he thinks, the curiosity and wanting to do something so far outside his comfort level.

Nestling further into the bedding, he tugs lightly on his partners, cause he’s cold and they’re warm, so they need to cuddle together. Note to self: make sure blissed out boyfriends are closer together for snuggling purposes.

Eventually they shift close enough, that he finally warms back up and falls asleep between them, quite pleased with how the day unfolded. Whenever they wake up they can have dinner.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

He partly wakes up when he feels Q’s slender hands tugging him a bit closer. Not enough to claim to be actually awake, but enough to realize what his love wants and give it to his dark haired genius. He should probably get dressed but as his hacker doesn’t seemed bothered by the fact he’s naked, so he’s not going to worry about it.

Tucking his nose in dark curls, and lazily pressing up against Q’s back, he falls back to sleep, only vaguely thinking about the secret desires in his heart that he’s never putting in words. This is more than enough, more than he ever expected and probably deserves. He’ll be thankful for this.

-oOo-

James' POV  
His mind is a bit foggy when he first comes to, comfortable and curled up with Q but quite sure he's naked.   
  
Wait.  
  
What? Why's he naked? He thought the rule was no sleeping naked with Q? How the hell did he end up naked? That's right. Breakfast, playing, kissing, hand job.   
  
_Hand job._  
  
Right, that was. Perfect. Unexpected. Exhilarating. Can they do it again?

This morning was amazing. Completely and utterly amazing. At the same time it leaves him a bit confused, mostly because it’s not just Q that he seems to have feelings for. Somewhere along the line he developed something akin to affection for Alec. He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t want the ex-spy as a lover. He doesn’t actually know what he wants from him.

None of that matters, he decides, nuzzling the warm shoulder that’s right below his chin.

Q’s still shirtless. It doesn’t get much better than that. It’s so rare and he adores when their boffin does that.

“Hello,” he mumbles when the younger man moves, stretching like he does every time he wakes up. “Dinner plans?”

Laughing, Alec is the one to reply, “Let’s finish waking up first.”

That’s probably a good idea. 


	31. Final

James’ POV

Yesterday was better than perfect, he decides as he makes the last breakfast at Skyfall. Truthfully speaking it seems like this entire trip has been better than expected. His partner and co-partner have both been wonderful.

“I think I’m looking forward to coming back,” he tells them as Q perches on the counter next to the kettle and Alec leans lazily against it between the boffin’s knees.

Resting his head on top the sardonyx blonde’s head, Q replies, “That’s good. I’m happy to hear it went that well.”

Had someone told him last month when Mallory told him to take time off that he would be looking forward to coming back here in the future, he would have called them insane. He’s been avoiding this place for years. The one time he didn’t avoid it resulted in his M being dead, and the building being completely destroyed. But the house doesn’t feel like the one he left all those years ago. It doesn’t feel like the same place M died at.

Maybe he can finally put that part of his past to rest forever. Acknowledge that it is part of him, but let its power fade.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, not looking at them as he feels his skin heating up.

“Of course,” Alec replies at the same time as Q states, “Always.”

Despite the different words it feels like the same promise to him. That promise means the world to him. More than the world even. For these two he’d burn the world down. The amazing part to him is the fact they’d do the same for him. How did he get so lucky?

“About when are we supposed to leave?” He queries as he finishes cooking their food.

“Well, before noon, that way we can get some sleep tonight before going back to work tomorrow,” Q suggests thoughtfully.

He nods, realizing the food is ready to serve, “Plate or plates?”

“Huh? Oh,” the boffin snickers, “Right. Here.” The younger man twists around, pulling the dishes out of the cupboard.

Alec starts laughing, a low warm sound that has affects on him, which he is not thinking about right now. He’ll think about that later. Cause seriously that’s a massive can of needs figured out.

For now, they can have breakfast, then pack up what’s left to pack, and get on the road. They can take their time driving back. Maybe stop for lunch and dinner along the way. Do the tourist thing. This entire trip has been well worth the stress that came before it. Not that he is ever admitting aloud exactly how stressed he was feeling when the suggestion was accepted or they first arrived.

He definitely loves his partner and is pretty sure his co-partner is his best friend, or close to it. More so than anyone else in his life for years.  That meeting at the museum changed everything in ways he never expected. Almost all of the changes for the better. None of them for the worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that, thank you to anyone who read it, and even more thanks to everyone kind enough to leave comments. There will be more in the future when I have other prompts to work with.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0, I do a lot of writing sprints, so feel free to stop by and join. 
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
